Héritier
by Tuti-Fruity
Summary: Cela fait maintenant quatorze ans que la guerre est terminée, Hermione est bien décidée à retrouver le père de son fils, Aeolius. Le seul problème c'est est-ce que Drago les acceptera ou peut être aura-t-il changé depuis leur dernière rencontre ...?
1. Chapitre 1 Le Trouver Fait Tellement Sou

_**Pairing _ **__**Drago/Hermione**_

_**Genre _ **__**Drame/Romance**_

_**Rating _ T**_

_**Disclamer _ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling.**_

_**Résumé _ Cela fait maintenant quatorze ans que la guerre est terminée, Hermione est bien décidée à retrouver le père de son fils, Aeolius. Le seul problème c'est est-ce que Drago les acceptera ou peut être aura-t-il changé depuis leur dernière rencontre ...?**_

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà en avance je vous l'accorde mais que voulez-vous, je suis trop trop pressée de partager cette fic avec vous (mais rassurez-vous je garde le même jour de postage c'est-à-dire le vendredi )!^^ Comme j'ai fini la traduction des 7 chapitres et oui désolé d'avoir dit 8, mais que voulez-vous la bêtise est humaine !^^ Donc je disais me revoilà avec une fic post-Poudlard qui je pense vous plaira, enfin j'espère…, je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse tout de suite lire cette magnifique histoire qui je le rappelle n'est pas de moi…^^**_

_**Un énorme merci à Mazakai pour son accord.**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

_**Héritier**_

**Chapitre 1 Le Trouver Fait Tellement Souffrir, Mais Cela En Vaut Vraiment La Peine.**

Elle regarda sa chevelure d'un blond presque argenté retomber sur son fin visage alors qu'il rampait pour atteindre sa proie. Ses yeux couleurs chocolat fixés sur le chat crédule, ces mêmes yeux qui étaient un de ses signes caractéristiques, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'elle lui avait transmise. Tout le reste venait assurément de son père ; mais elle s'en fichait, c'était la seul chose qu'elle avait encore de lui. Hermione Granger regarda son fils, Aeolius Drake bondir sur le chat de la famille. Il était si vivant ; si nonchalant ; exactement comme son père l'aurait été si son Mangemort de père ne lui avait pas interdit.

Elle avait tous les droits de le détester après ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer mais au plus profond de son cœur, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre ; Il l'avait sauvé et elle, elle avait porté son enfant. Il lui avait donné le meilleur travail au monde, et pour ça elle ne pouvait le haïr peu importe ce qui s'était passé. Elvira pensait qu'elle était folle, mais elle n'était pas stupide, elle comprenait très bien les raisons de la jeune femme. Un peu avant la naissance de Aeolius, Elira lui avait demandé comment elle pouvait oublier qu'il l'avait violé et qu'il l'avait utilisé, et Hermione à cette époque n'avait pas pu lui donner de réponse parce qu'elle n'en avait pas elle-même, mais aujourd'hui elle savait.

Aeolius lui ressemblait tellement. Ses cheveux étaient un don, personne d'autre que _lui _avait ce type de cheveux. Son visage était fin avec des lignes pointues et aux angles ils devenaient plus proéminent, tout comme son père à l'époque où elle allait à l'école avec lui. Il était grand, déjà plus grand qu'Hermione avec de larges épaules et bien battit grâce au nombreux match de quidditch qu'il jouait à l'école ou avec ses amis le weekend. Il était leur attrapeur, un mini-Harry Potter. Aeolius était entêté, mais il tenait ça de ses parents et il était aussi incroyablement intelligent. Malgré le fait qu'il était le fils de son père, il avait été à Gryffondor tout comme sa mère, ce qui aurait automatiquement fait la honte de la famille de son père. Il était un mélange de « race », mais il ne le savait pas. Il lui avait demandé des nouvelles de son père chaque année, même quand il avait eu quatorze ans. Hermione s'était surprise elle-même en lui racontant leur rencontre à l'école puis ensuite pendant la guerre (la partie CENSUREE), et quelque part, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas à inventer de jolies histoires (fausses) sur lui, puisqu'elle avait eut en réalité de bons moments avec lui même à travers les mauvais.

Cela faisait quatorze longues - et pourtant bonnes – années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, depuis leurs dix-huit ans. Elle avait maintenant trente-et-un ans et elle avait tellement plus grandit que quand elle avait dix-huit ans où elle était effrayée, qu'elle était enceinte de cinq mois et qu'elle était partie avec seulement une cape, des chaussures trop grandes, une robe trop petite et une amie qui avait encore moins de choses qu'elle. Il avait donné à Elvira une petite somme d'argent, mais après avoir traversé l'océan, il n'y avait assez que pour un appartement dans la périphérie de Paris. Hermione n'avait pas été capable de se trouver tout de suite un travail, cependant Elvira avait réussis à trouvé un emploi qui arrivait à contenter les deux jeunes femmes. Elle avait alors préparé la petite maison pour la naissance de son fils. Ce fût difficile les premiers mois toute seule, mais elle avait su s'en sortir et avait donné naissance à un mignon petit garçon aux cheveux blond presque transparent et des yeux marrons pétillent d'intelligence. Elle, Elvira et le petit Aeolius vivaient ensemble depuis ce temps-là et l'amour d'Hermione pour son fils avait presque surpassé l'amour qu'elle portait à son père.

Bien sûr cela avait pris du temps avant qu'elle ne réalise cette importante information, mais elle l'avait vu dans son esprit avant qu'elles ne partent. Il l'aimait, il avait tenté de le cacher mais ses actions l'avait trahit. Elle l'avait pardonné de l'époque où il les avait forcé à partir pour donner naissance à Aeolius ; c'était pour le bien de tout le monde. Au temps où il avait finalement cédé et où elle s'était volontiers donnée, elle était alors à moitié moins amoureuse de lui qu'elle ne l'était maintenant. Alors quand Aeolius avait eu cinq ans, que la guerre était fini et que tous les Mangemorts étaient dans la nouvelle prison d'Azkaban (Elle avait découvert qu'il avait été en réalité un agent double et qu'il s'en était sortit avec une amande plutôt qu'un séjour à Azkaban) Hermione et Elvira avaient fait leurs bagages, vendues leur appartement et étaient retournées vivre à Londres.

Hermione avait trouvé un emploi à Saint Mangouste en tant que réceptionniste et Aeolius restait avec elle, jouant en dessous de son bureau et l'aidant dans de petites tâches comme le classement des dossiers. Elvira travaillé dans la même rue au Chaudron Baveur et elles purent rapidement avoir assez d'argent pour s'installer dans une vraie maison à l'extérieur de Londres. Cela avait pris du temps, mais elles avaient rénové la vieille maison. C'était le signe qu'Hermione avait toujours attendu. Elle avait commencé par jeter un œil dans les dossiers médicaux de l'hôpital pour trouver où il aurait pu se trouver. Il n'était pas mort et apparemment d'après les dossiers, il n'était pas non plus marié. Mais ce fût tout ce qu'elle arriva trouver en six longues années de recherche.

Aeolius avait commencé Poudlard et il lui manquait terriblement. Il ressemblait à son père trait pour trait à l'âge de onze ans, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Elle avait pleuré quand il avait porté sa première robe de sorcier à Robes d'occasion. Quand elle avait reçut une lettre lui disant qu'il était à Gryffondor elle avait encore plus pleuré sachant que si elle avait encore été avec lui, ils auraient été déshonoré de sa famille. C'est là-bas qu'il avait rencontré Ridley Potter pour la première fois. Aeolius lui avait écrit une lettre lui expliquant que son nouveau meilleur ami était le fils d'Harry Potter. Il adorait Harry qui non seulement était un excellent joueur de quidditch mais c'était également l'Auror en chef au Ministère de la Magie. Elle avait été choquée d'apprendre que son…leur fils était devenu ami avec celui d'Harry. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec ça, mais elle avait le pressentiment que si il apprenait que son fils aîné ou du moins elle pensait que Aeolius était son premier, fils était l'ami du fils d'Harry, il aurait une réaction très explosive.

C'est donc ce que la vie les avait amené à faire. Cela faisait quatorze ans qu'elle n'avait plus posé ses yeux sur lui et cela commencé à lui faire mal, physiquement parlant. Voir son fils grandir et devenir le même homme que son père à l'âge de quatorze ans la tuait lentement de l'intérieur. Elle devait vite le trouver et elle espérait que ça en vaudrait la peine. Elle avait pensé l'avoir aperçut il n'y a pas si longtemps devant Robes d'occasion, mais elle avait fait erreur, où du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il sache qu'elle était de retour en Angleterre alors c'était impossible.

Elle avait vraiment dût rêver parce qu'elle venait juste de se rendre compte que son fils de quatorze ans venait de lui mettre le chat sur la tête. Hermione laissa échapper un cri aigu et son fils failli presque tomber tellement il riait. . "AEOLIUS DRAKE GRANGER, comment oses-tu faire peur à ta pauvre mère de la sorte ?"

"Tu n'es pas une pauvre mère, et puis je devais bien te faire descendre de ton nuage. Tu ne me répondais pas, alors j'ai décidé d'essayer ce que Riley m'a dit qu'il faisait à Tante Ginny quand elle est dans la lune comme tu viens juste de l'être. " raisonna Aeolius, son visage rougissait avec le rire. Son cœur s'enflamma puis gela en reconnaissant cette même expression. Il ressemblait tellement à son père. Les larmes vinrent inexplicablement titiller ses yeux alors Aeolius arrêta de rire et se plaça devant sa mère, en prenant ses petites mains dans les siennes qui étaient beaucoup plus grande.

"Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, es tu blessé ?" La voix d'Aeolius se fendit sur le "mère", il toussa puis regarda sa mère de plus près. Une seule larme s'échappa de ses yeux bruns et il la chassa du pouce. Lui et sa mère avaient une relation mère-fils très proche. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre.

"Tu ressembles tellement à ton père. Ne sois pas aux petits soins avec moi chéri, je vais bien. Il me manque tellement, c'est tout."renifla Hermione tout en prenant le poignet de son fils dans ses mains dans un signe réconfortant.

"Peux-tu me dire à quoi il ressemblait ? Comment est-ce qu'il se comportait quand vous aviez quatorze ans ?" demanda Aeolius, tout en aidant sa mère à se relever. Ils commencèrent alors à marcher dans le jardin vers le champ qu'ils possédaient.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, chéri ?"

"J'ai entendu des gens dire que je lui ressemblais beaucoup, c'est surtout les professeurs en fait, mais les parents de Riley disent que je lui ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau à part pour mes yeux. Oncle Harry m'a dit que Oncle Ron, toi et lui détestiez Papa parce qu'il était méchant envers vous. Est-ce que c'est vrai Maman ? Est-ce que Papa a vraiment était aussi méchant qu'on le prétend quand il avait mon âge ?"

"Chéri, ton père était différent de nous, en plus Ron pensait que sa famille était considéré comme des traitres. La famille de ton père était très puissante, très riche et également très arrogante. Il était cependant différent des membres de sa famille, mais après notre sixième année, il a commencé à changer. Il était jusqu'alors juste un méprisable cafard qui m'ait jamais été donné de voir. Mais ensuite il m'a sauvé pendant la guerre et ma visions de lui s'est doucement mise à changer et apparemment la même chose s'est passé de son coté. Nous avons tous les deux grandit durant cette époque de manière différente et il est devenu l'homme dont je te parle depuis que tu es tout petit. Même à l'école, il n'était pas si mauvais, il avait juste des tas de mauvaises choses dans sa vie qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Oncle Harry et Oncle Ron ne le verront sans doute jamais de la même manière que je le vois, mais dans mon cœur je sais que ton père est un homme compatissant et qui a un bon cœur en dépit de son extérieur très froid." dit Hermione tout en regardant dans les yeux son fils.

"Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma première question. Est-ce que je ressemble tant que ça à Papa ?"

"Mon chéri, tu ressembles tellement à ton père que je suis surprise moi-même de ne pas t'avoir encore appelé par son prénom. Ton père était vraiment élégant, probablement l'homme le plus élégant de ma classe, il était intelligent, il était aussi entêté qu'il était arrogant, mais il était loyal et il donnait souvent de son meilleur. Il a juste fait quelques erreurs ici et là et il a fini par être là où il n'aurait pas dû être. Mais s'il n'avait pas été là, je serai probablement morte. Je lui dois ma vie."dit Hermione tout en regardant vers le ciel pour essayer de chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

"Maman, s'il te plait, tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. S'il te plaît…"la supplia-t-il et Hermione essaya de retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle le regardait. Il ressemblait tant à son père. Son esprit lui jouait des tours et pendant un instant les yeux d'Aeolius ressemblèrent à ceux gris-bleu de son père. C'était presque la même expression qu'il avait eut avant qu'il ne la repousse, utilisant exactement les mêmes mots.

"Drago, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être aux petits soins avec moi, je vais bien…"

Hermione n'avait pas réalisé qu'Aeolius ne marchait plus avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût au moins à trois mètres de lui. Elle refit le chemin inverse pour lui faire face et elle vit qu'il était choqué. "Aeolius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Comment est-ce que tu viens juste de m'appeler ?"

Hermione refit leur conversation dans sa tête et pâli lorsqu'elle s'en souvint enfin. Elle avait dit la seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais encore dîtes à son fils ; le nom de son père. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé et elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Jamais auparavant dans sa vie elle n'avait fait une aussi grosse erreur que celle-ci. La vérité était apparût et elle devait faire face aux conséquences. Elle se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait venir.

"Chéri, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite auparavant et je suis très surprise que tu ne l'ai jamais demandé. Depuis ces douze dernières années, j'ai attendu ce jour où je devrais te dire la vérité et tu as tout les droits de la savoir. Il y a quatorze ans, ton père m'a éloigné pour me protéger de la guerre et plus particulièrement de sa famille. Jamais la famille Malfoy n'aurait accepté une sang de bourbe et son sang mêlé de fils à entrer dans la famille. Ton père nous a sauvé tous les deux d'une mort certaine. Il y a quatorze ans, j'étais l'une des esclaves de ton père ; il y a quatorze ans j'ai été violé par ton père dans un acte de clémence, il y a quatorze ans Drago Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie. Il y a quatorze ans… Drago Malfoy est devenu ton père."

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ? C'est un peu difficile à comprendre ? Non ? Ça va ? Je dis c'est parce qu'en réalité c'est une suite de ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant la guerre mais la fic – donc la suite – que je vous propose peut être prise séparément… Ayant lu la première partie si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas mais normalement vous allez y répondre au fil des chapitres mais au cas où n'hésitez pas !lol**_

_**Sinon, coté traduction, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je suis d'accord il y a certaines parties qui laisse à désiré mais j'ai beau eu à y passer dix fois, je n'arrivais pas à les remanier…lol et puis si il y a des fautes je n'en excuse sincèrement !^^ J'espère que ça n'a tout de même pas entaché la beauté de l'écriture car croyez-moi en vo il y avait des parties très émouvantes ( et bien oui j'ai presque failli pleurer, ça y est, je l'ai dit !^^)**_

_**Pour se qui est de prochaine fic (je sais je suis en avance ce qui croyez-moi n'est vraiment pas une habitude donc ne vous y fiez pas), je suis en train de faire mon petit plan de tout ce qu'il va se passer dans quel ordre, car je ne sais pas si pour vous c'est pareil mais j'imagine pleins de scènes dans ma tête et si je ne les écrit pas je les oublie oui je sais je suis bête parfois mais c'est comme ça surtout quand l'histoire t'arrive en plein cours de droit que tu ne pas la noter…enfin bref passons…**_

_**Je voulais également remercier toutes les revieweuses anonymes car franchement elles me laissent des reviews super gentilles et je ne peux même pas leur répondre, c'est pour ça que sur ma page de présentation j'y aie mis mon adresse e-mail pour qu'elle me laisse la leur comme ça je pourrais leur répondre ou peut être répondrais-je sur le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore, dîtes moi ce que vous préférés les revieweuses anonymes !lol(je pense notamment à **__**Lady-hope**__** et à **__**Horel **__**qui me laissent des reviews qui me font réellement très plaisir et c'est vraiment horrible de ne pas pouvoir y répondre !^^)**_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui sera du POV Drago et bien oui qu'est-il devenu notre blondinet préféré ??^^**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Tuti-Fruity.**_


	2. Chapitre 2 EsTu Un SorCier ?

_**Pairing _ **__**Drago/Hermione**_

_**Genre _ **__**Drame/Romance**_

_**Rating _ T**_

_**Disclamer _ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling.**_

_**Résumé _ Cela fait maintenant quatorze ans que la guerre est terminée, Hermione est bien décidée à retrouver le père de son fils, Aeolius. Le seul problème c'est est-ce que Drago les acceptera ou peut être aura-t-il changé depuis leur dernière rencontre ...?**_

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Coucou tout le monde ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? Moi très bien en tout cas me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère va vous plaire ! Cette fois-ci on est du pov Drago et j'espère que sa personnalité vous plaira !^^**_

_**J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'ai une béta et oui je me suis dit qu'il était temps de vous offrir le meilleur travail possible et **__**petitlutin**__** y contribue grandement alors vous pouvez lui dire un grand merci car c'est elle qui fait disparaitre toutes les jolies fautes que je laisse dans mes chapitres…lol Allez voir sur son profil car elle écrit également des fics alors allez jettez un coup d'œil et dîtes lui ce que vous en pensez !^^**_

_**Je voulais également vous donner l'Os de cette fic et oui pour comprendre un peu mieux l'histoire (car comme je vous l'avez dit cette fic est une suite d'un OS qui avait été déjà traduit) alors si vous êtes perdus et que vous souhaitez mieux comprendre tout ça, je vous donne le lien de la fic traduite ! Prenez ça comme un premier chapitre ou un prologue !^^**_ _**.net/s/4964753/1/Maitre**__** L'OS se passe donc pendant la guerre et ça commence au moment où Hermione se fait capturer par les mangemorts !^^**_

_**Je voudrais également remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review dans le précédent chapitre car c'est vraiment très très gentils à eux et ça m'incite grandement à continuer ! Et également un grand merci à toutes les revieweuses anonymes auxquelles je ne peux toujours pas répondre mais j'y travail !^^ Donc merci à **_**ecathe38****, ****BellatrixBlackLestrange**** et à ****Hermione**

_**Un énorme merci à Mazakai pour son accord.**_

_**NOte de la béta _ Salut à tous!! Je m'appelle petitlutin (ou plus communément Morgane!!). Je suis inscrite sur le site depuis peu, et Bêta depuis moins longtemps encore!!  
Tuti-Fruity m'a contactée en me demandant de la relire, même si je pense qu'elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi!! lol. Elle m'a envoyée les chapitres de cette fanfiction, je les ai tous lus...et me suis laissée entraîner par l'intrigue!! Le premier chapitre m'a vraiment laissée sur ma faim. En tout cas, j'ai le privilège de savoir ce qui va se passer par le suite, et tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous n'allez pas être déçues!! Il va y avoir du Drago, du Hermione...et.......vous n'en saurez pas plus!! (Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais tout vous dévoiler?!!).  
Alors je souhaite bon courage à Tuti-Fruity, et à vous une bonne lecture!!  
N'oubliez pas la petite case en bas...  
Bisous. petitlutin."**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

**Héritier**

**Chapitre 2 : Es-Tu Un Sor-Cier ?**

Drago était assis derrière son bureau, la tête dans les nuages. Quatorze ans, c'était vraiment une longue période; il n'était plus aussi jeune qu'il l'avait été par le passé. Traverser les âges ne lui avait pas fait de mal, au contraire, il était encore plus séduisant. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et les os de ses joues étaient encore plus prononcés; mais pas d'une façon trop brutale. Malfoy n'était pas une brute. Ses yeux gris toujours aussi perçants regardaient le vieux bureau qu'il avait vu toute sa vie mais avec un homme complètement différent assis à sa place. L'école allait bientôt recommencer et il devait remplir l'ancienne fonction qu'occupait son père en tant que directeur de l'école. Quelle joie!

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas content de la position qu'il occupait, c'était de loin un meilleur travail que celui qu'il occupait précédemment. C'était en réalité le premier travail qu'il obtenait depuis l'arrêt de la guerre il y a neuf ans, quand son ancien emploi était devenu des plus inutiles. Alors il était là, dans le bureau de l'homme qui l'avait séparé de la seule chose qu'il avait voulue le plus au monde…. Bon sang! Pendant les quatorze dernières années il avait essayé de ne plus penser à elle et à l'enfant qu'il lui avait donné. Et bon sang; il ne pouvait se passer un jour sans qu'il ne pense à eux.

C'est pourquoi il avait accepté ce travail, peut être cela l'aiderait-il à oublier. Bien que d'une certaine manière le travail avait quelque peu changé, et maintenant il devait rester au château et surveiller des classes quelquefois. Bien sûr après que les Mangemorts aient envahi le château, les parents ne souhaitaient plus y envoyer leurs enfants. Alors ce travail de gouverneur avait été mis en place, et l'ironie de la chose était qu'il était lui-même un ancien Mangemort, mais il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Au moins il essayait. On pouvait (j'imagine qu'en anglais, c'était «you», mais ici, il vaut mieux être plus général) au moins lui accorder ça.

Avec un grincement, il poussa sa chaise en cuir vers l'arrière, se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas à l'intérieur de son bureau. A l'aide de sa baguette, Drago ouvrit ses larges fenêtres et se pencha sur le châssis. L'air froid le frappa en plein visage et il se calma instantanément. Il devait être malade, les Malfoy ne perdaient jamais leur sang froid, les Malfoy restaient toujours calmes dans n'importe quelle situation.

Les épaules de Drago s'affaissèrent, signe de relaxation, alors que des vagues de froid lui chatouillaient le visage. Quelqu'un frappa à la grande porte en chêne, et sans même se retourner vers cette dernière, il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Un jeune garçon timide entra dans le bureau et attendit que Drago se retourne enfin. Il fit un geste élégant de la tête et le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait l'autorisation de parler et d'en finir au plus vite avec tout ça.

"Umm… M. Malfoy, Monsieur, la directrice souhaiterait vous voir au plus vite. Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à vous dire. " dit-il tout en regardant ses pieds. Drago rigola mentalement, puis passa près de l'homme pour sortir de son bureau.

"Relax Hawkins; je ne vais pas te maudire ou un truc du genre."

L'homme faillit presque s'évanouir alors que Drago se dirigeait vers le bureau de la directrice en riant à gorge déployée. Il n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps, enfin pas depuis l'école; mais en réalité il n'en était plus très sûr. Depuis que la guerre était finie et qu'il avait été relâché de la prise que les Mangemorts avaient sur lui, Drago s'était obligé à devenir plus gentil envers les autres. Désormais, il serrerait la main de Weasley et commencerait une discussion civilisée avec lui, ça le tuerait certainement, mais il essayait réellement de devenir une meilleure personne qu'il avait été quelques années plus tôt.

C'est elle qui l'avait rendu comme ça, elle l'avait rendu plus gentil, tout était de sa faute. Lentement il crut voir les anciens murs du château reconstruits autour de lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de la directrice. Alors qu'il se trouvait juste devant la porte, il retrouva son calme et tandis que la porte s'ouvrait il remit son masque d'impassibilité et d'arrogance, signe caractéristique de Drago Malfoy. Parfois c'était vraiment trop facile.

"M. Malfoy, vous êtes vous adapté à votre nouveau bureau? " demanda Minerva, en regardant son ancien élève par-dessus ses verres de lunettes. Il avait su se réadapter face à son noir passé beaucoup mieux que ce que tout le monde aurait cru.

"Bien sûr, Professeur, c'est parfait. Mon père a laissé le bureau en bien meilleur état que je l'aurais cru et je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire tant de changements que ça. Tout semble être en ordre pour le moment où les élèves rentreront la semaine prochaine." lui dit Drago d'une voix détachée.

Drago Malfoy ne savait pas qu'il avait eu un fils. Personne n'avait dit à ce pauvre homme qu'il était père et il était sur le point de l'apprendre à ses dépens dans la semaine qui allait arriver. Du moins… ils allaient essayer de garder le fils et le père séparés autant que possible. Elle pouvait s'arranger pour qu'il ne surveille pas la classe d'Aeolius, ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait changer son nom sur le registre. Bien sûr, elle devrait rendre des comptes mais elle pourrait s'en occuper.

"Très bien, si vous voulez, vous pouvez prendre des jours de congé pendant la semaine qui vient. Du moment que vous êtes là la veille du retour des enfants à l'école pour tout préparer, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient."lui dit-elle, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Drago acquiesça et se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis à son arrivée. Avec une élégance folle, il fit virevolter sa cape noire et vert émeraude alors qu'il partit à grands pas vers la sortie.

Drago entra dans son appartement, et d'un coup de baguette, il alluma les lampes, ce qui l'éblouit quelques instants et le força à ajuster la luminosité, c'était pourquoi il n'avait pas vu la femme assise sur le fauteuil du salon.

"Chéri, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu prenais l'ancienne place de ton père à Poudlard?"

Inutile de dire que Drago eut la peur de sa vie. Même à soixante-cinq ans, sa mère était belle à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant plus blancs que blonds, mais elle les avaient teints. Ses yeux verts se faisaient vieux, mais ils étaient remplis de savoir et d'amour envers son fils.

"Mère, tu as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça." lui reprocha-t-il, tout en marchant vers elle pour aller l'étreindre. Lui et sa mère avaient toujours été très proches quand il était jeune. Elle l'avait toujours écouté à l'époque où il avait eu peur de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Elle avait toujours était son plus fidèle compagnon durant cette sombre époque. Il aimait sa mère autant qu'elle l'aimait.

Narcissa mit ses bras autour de son fils et caressa son dos avec amour. Depuis que la guerre était finie, Drago avait tellement changé que Narcissa avait eu du mal à le reconnaître. Il était plus gentil et également plus calme qu'avant, elle était fière de l'homme que son fils était finalement devenu. Puis, ils se séparèrent et Drago s'assit juste devant sa mère.

"Et bien, chéri en tant que mère, c'est mon métier de te faire peur. Alors maintenant dis-moi comment tu as réussi à avoir ce poste de gouverneur, c'est la chose la plus intéressante qui s'est produite depuis longtemps."plaisanta Narcissa alors qu'elle regardait son fils attentivement.

"Minerva m'a contacté il y a un mois en disant que le précédent gouverneur s'était retiré et si Père n'avait pas, d'après ses mots «choisi une orientation de carrière totalement différente», le poste me serait revenu de droit. Et puisque personne ne veut d'un Mangemort en réhabilitation, j'ai pensé que je devrais sauter sur l'occasion. Pas pour l'argent comme tu peux l'imaginer, parce que nous en avons assez pour vivre à notre aise pendant longtemps, mais simplement pour avoir quelque chose à faire." lui expliqua Drago en haussant les épaules.

Narcissa regarda soigneusement son fils. Ses yeux gris argenté semblaient être plus brillants qu'auparavant et ses épaules moins tendues. Peut être que ce travail l'aiderait. Pourtant autre chose se cachait dans ses yeux. Quelque chose d'important qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, c'est sans doute pourquoi il n'en avait parlé à personne, parce qu'il lui racontait tout. Cela la blessa sincèrement de savoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, peu importe ce que c'était, mais elle sentait qu'il était prêt à en parler; parce qu'elle était sa mère, elle et seulement elle était capable de voir ce genre de choses. C'est pourquoi elle était déterminée à savoir ce qui le dérangeait tant. Elle était Narcissa Black Malfoy, elle ne ratait rien.

"Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse, chéri ?"demanda Narcissa, ça y était, elle savait qu'elle avait visé juste. Drago soupira, regarda ses pieds, puis leva les yeux sur la mère, ses yeux s'étaient subitement assombris d'émotions superflues et de souvenirs.

"Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, à propos de la guerre… ce qui s'est passé là-bas…ce que j'ai été forcé de faire et ce que j'ai dû traverser…"Narcissa était inquiète maintenant.

"Pendant la guerre, il y avait des parties auxquelles nous étions forcés d'assister. Ils amenaient des femmes qu'ils avaient capturées pour les violer, ou d'autres trucs tout aussi dégradants. Un jour, ils ont amené une fille que je connaissais, et j'imagine que j'aimais déjà inconsciemment à l'école. Ils m'ont forcé à la violer, mais je l'ai sauvée en dupant les autres. Je l'ai achetée en tant qu'esclave pour la protéger de ce qui l'attendait si je n'avais rien fait. Les sentiments que je n'aurais jamais dû avoir envers elle sont survenus et je savais que je **devais** la sauver. Je l'ai amenée à la maison et je l'ai séquestrée, la traitant mieux que toutes les servantes que nous avions eu. Un mois était passé et sa haine s'était atténuée, pour finir par ne plus exister du tout. Lentement, elle a commencé à me séduire et une nuit, j'ai cédé. C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu: sa volonté. Mais c'était également la plus grosse erreur que nous ayons faite de toute notre vie. Elle est vite tombée malade et j'ai découvert que la chose qui ne devait jamais arriver était arrivée. J'ai vérifié ses cheveux avec un sort que m'avait appris une servante et je savais que je devais l'éloigner. Si Père l'avait découvert, il nous aurait tous les deux tués. Je savais que je devais l'éloigner, peu importe à quel point cela nous ferait souffrir…"Drago toussa pour se dégager la gorge qui se serrait de plus en plus.

Narcissa posa sa main sur le genou de son fils et lui sourit calmement de fierté et de joie. Il avait caché la femme qu'elle soupçonnait qu'il aimait, et la sauver d'un terrible destin. Il avait sacrifié son propre bonheur pour s'assurer qu'elle serait en sécurité. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens. Drago vit la question dans ses yeux avant même qu'elle n'en parle et il leva la main pour la stopper.

"J'y viens….Je l'ai envoyée ailleurs, parce que non seulement elle est née de parents Moldus, mais en plus elle était…elle…elle était la mère de mon enfant. Je l'ai mise enceinte et j'ai risqué nos deux vies. Je savais que Père les aurait tués, elle et l'enfant ,sans une once d'hésitation, et je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver maman, je ne pouvais pas. Alors je l'ai sortie de la maison en plein milieu de la nuit, sans même lui dire ce qui se passait, je lui ai probablement fait une peur bleue et je l'ai certainement mise très en colère contre moi, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention, et je l'ai amenée à l'extérieur, où son amie l'attendait. Je leur ai donné de l'argent pour prendre un bateau afin de rejoindre le continent. Je devais la sauver, je devais…je devais sauver Hermione Granger de mon père, parce que je devais sauver notre enfant et la femme dont j'étais tombé amoureux."

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Alors ? Verdict ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous voulez savoir si Drago va rencontrer son fils ? Si Hermione va finalement retrouver Drago ? Si Drago acceptera Hermione et son fils ? Une seule chose est sûre vous aurez les réponses à vos questions en lisant la suite car dans le chapitre prochain on va entrer dans le vif du sujet (pov Hermione) mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, tout ce que je peux vous promettre c'est que ça va bouger…lol**_

_**Je voulais également remercier Morgane (petitlutin) pour avoir accepter de devenir ma béta et de me supporter tout simplement !lol**_

_**Voilà je crois que je vous ais dit le plus important…en tout cas n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, je n'attends que ça !lol Et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !^^**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Tuti-Fruity.**_


	3. Chapitre 3 Tel Père Tel Fils Et Elle Ret

_**Pairing _ **__**Drago/Hermione**_

_**Genre _ **__**Drame/Romance**_

_**Rating _ T**_

_**Disclamer _ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling.**_

_**Résumé _ Cela fait maintenant quatorze ans que la guerre est terminée, Hermione est bien décidée à retrouver le père de son fils, Aeolius. Le seul problème c'est est-ce que Drago les acceptera ou peut être aura-t-il changé depuis leur dernière rencontre ...?**_

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici avec le chapitre 3 ! Et oui ça va très vite quand on y pense !^^ Dans ce chapitre, les choses se mettent à bouger pour la petite famille enfin surtout pour Hermione mais je n'en dis pas plus…**_

_**Je vous publie le chapitre aujourd'hui car demain je serai incapable de le faire parce que je retourne chez mes parents et l'ordi est mort donc aucun moyen de le publier…**_

_**Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les petites review que vous m'avez envoyé, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous !^^ Bien que l'histoire à l'air de moins vous plaire que la précédente, je suis quand même contente de l'avoir traduite car cette histoire est vraiment très belle, et bizarrement elle me tenait à cœur… donc encore merci pour toutes vos review qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! Et d'ailleurs tout ceux qui l'ont mise en story alert ce serait génial si vous pouviez laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis, pour que je sache à quoi m'attendre !^^**_

_**Et je voulais également remercier Morgane (petitlutin) qui m'a très gentiment corrigé le chapitre.**_

_**Un énorme merci à Mazakai pour son accord.**_

_**Voilà je n'ai plus rien à vous dire alors :**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

**Héritier**

**Chapitre 3: Tel Père Tel Fils Et Elle Retrouve Son C****œur.**

"Maman, tu m'étouffes !"se plaignit Aeolius, tout en se débattant dans le but de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère. Evidemment pour un garçon de quatorze ans, se faire enlacer par sa mère en public n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de cool, et Aeolius devait être cool, c'était dans ses gènes de Malfoy.

Ils étaient juste devant la voix 9 ¾ parmi d'autres étudiants et leurs parents. Hermione gloussa face aux pitreries de son fils et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Alors qu'il se dégageait de sa mère en soufflant, il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place, un geste qu'il avait hérité de son père. Hermione sourit en grimaçant et vit une tête brune familière avancer avec sa petite famille.

Deux Potter presque identiques se dirigeaient vers eux sur le quai. Riley était la parfaite copie conforme de Harry et il attirait les problèmes autant que son père l'avait fait à une époque. La seule chose que le petit Potter de quatorze ans n'avait pas hérité de son père, c'était son don pour jouer au Quidditch. Quand Riley approchait à balais c'était vraiment une catastrophe. Heureusement Aeolius pouvait beaucoup mieux voler et l'équipe de Quidditch n'en souffrait pas tant que ça pendant les matchs. Cela avait mis un coup à la fierté d'Harry de découvrir que son fils n'avait pas hérité de son don pour le Quidditch.

Harry et Hermione s'étreignèrent. Aeolius et Riley, quant à eux, se firent le signe de l'amitié qui consistait à se taper dans la main plusieurs fois. "J'aurais quelque chose à te dire, Mione, après que les garçons seront partis."chuchota Harry avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de serrer la main d'Aeolius. Hermione acquiesça et étreignit Riley à son tour.

"Est-ce que t'es prêt pour la nouvelle année Rey ? Demanda Hermione tout en regardant les yeux vert émeraude du fils de son meilleur ami.

"Tante Hermione, tu sais bien que je suis toujours prêt pour une nouvelle année. Tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour Aeo. C'est lui qui a besoin de chance avant que l'école ne recommence", se moqua Riley en donnant un gentil coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Aeolius. Riley et Aeolius étaient les meilleurs de leur classe la plupart du temps. Aeolius fît mine de s'offenser et redonna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Riley. Hermione et Harry rirent et poussèrent leurs enfants vers le train qui allait bientôt sortir de gare.

"Et bien, je pense que vous aurez tous les deux besoin de chance. Maintenant amusez-vous et soyez sage ! Ecrivez-nous. Je t'aime chéri et bonne année Riley !" cria presque Hermione à travers le coup de sifflet du chef de train. 

Aeolius et Riley firent signe à leurs parents et partirent chercher un compartiment vide. Hermione se retourna vers Harry. "Et maintenant, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, Harry ?"

"Allons dans le café au bout de la rue, on pourra mieux parler. Cela pourrait affecter le reste de ta vie et celle d'Aeolius."lui dit Harry tout en guidant Hermione à travers les différentes stations. Elle saisit sa main alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans un petit café dans lequel Hermione aimait bien aller quelques fois. C'était petit et assez privé, comme ça personne ne viendrait les déranger ou écouter leur conversation.

Hermione leur commanda deux thés et il s'asseyèrent dans un coin à une table éloignée des autres clients. Harry s'assit devant Hermione et elle regarda son ami entreprendre un combat intérieur. Elle posa gentiment sa main sur la sienne et Harry posa ses yeux couleur émeraude dans ceux chocolat d'Hermione. La serveuse plaça le thé devant eux mais Hermione n'y fit pas réellement attention car elle essayait de déchiffrer n'importe quel signe de ce qui se passait dans les yeux de son ami.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Ginny ou les enfants? lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

"Drago, Hermione, c'est à propos de Drago. J'ai trouvé des informations; Je sais où il est."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent de surprise. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et sa respiration devint saccadée. Ça y était, elle allait enfin pouvoir lui parler. Harry regarda Hermione en attendant sa réaction. Il n'essaya même pas de l'aider. Elle devait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle analysait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ; essayant de trouver quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

"Tu es sûr, Harry? Est-ce qu'il va rester longtemps? Dis-moi la vérité, Harry, ne me **mens** pas, tout sauf ça!"supplia Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Si c'était une sorte de blague qu'il lui faisait, elle allait le maudire pour l'éternité.

"Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais à ce sujet? Je suis sur cette affaire depuis que tu es revenue avec Aeolius, il y a huit ans. Tu m'avais demandé de t'aider et je ne vais pas me rétracter Mione, je vais t'aider à retrouver Drago." lui dit Harry d'un ton feutré, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux. "Je l'ai trouvé et je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu puisses le voir. Tu ne me fais pas confiance? "

"Bien sûr que si, Harry, mais je ne veux simplement pas me faire de faux espoirs. J'attends ça depuis bientôt quatorze ans et je ne veux pas souffrir. Cela ferait beaucoup de peine aussi à Aeo et je ne veux pas lui faire ça, il ne l'a même jamais rencontré, Harry, il sait seulement ce que j'ai bien voulu lui dire. Et s'il avait changé, qu'il ne voulait plus d'Aeo ou de moi et qu'il le faisait souffrir. Il a toujours préféré blesser les gens avec ses mots qu'avec ses poings. Et…"

Harry couvrit la bouche d'Hermione à l'aide de sa main et elle stoppa immédiatement de parler. Elle soupira puis retira la main de son ami avant qu'il ne l'écrase d'avantage. Harry regarda sa meilleure amie de longue date reprendre ses esprits.

"Hermione, s'il est comme tu m'en as parlé ces dernières années, il ne vous rejettera pas toi et Aeolius. Il n'abandonnera pas sa famille, c'est la devise des sangs purs et même si toi et Aeolius vous n'êtes que des sang-mélé, il n'en tiendra pas compte, vous restez quand même sa famille. "raisonna Harry. Hermione leva les yeux vers son ami et su qu'il avait raison. Ils avaient tous tellement grandi depuis l'école. Harry était plus calme et il arrivait plus à prendre du recul face à ce qui arrivait par rapport à avant; il était vraiment l'ami dont Hermione avait besoin après ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

"Ok, où diable est-il et que fait-il?"

"Tu ne vas pas le croire mais il est à Poudlard. Il a récupéré l'ancien poste de son père en tant que gouverneur. Minerva lui a demandé de venir et de remplir ses fonctions, mais maintenant ils les ont changé, il sera amené à surveiller des classes et il s'impliquera au sein de l'école. Minerva essaye de s'assurer que Drago ne surveille pas une des classe d'Aeolius mais elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir le faire pendant toute l'année. Elle m'a dit que si par chance tu le rencontrais avant et que vous vous parliez, elle gagnerait de son temps et de son énergie, mais c'est juste un conseil d'ami."lui raconta Harry, ne voulant pas trop continuer ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Autrement dit, elle veut que j'aille à Poudlard comme ça elle n'aura pas à gaspiller de l'énergie à essayer de lui cacher qu'il a un fils. Mais a-t-elle au moins réfléchi au fait que peut-être il ne veut pas me voir. Je vois arriver le moment ou je frappe à sa porte, qu'il m'ouvre puis qu'il me claque cette dernière en pleine figure ou peut-être s'évanouira-t-il?" demanda Hermione, sceptique. Elle essayait encore de désapprouver la découverte d'Harry.

"Si tu ne veux pas y aller, ne te force pas, mais je pensais juste que tu voulais savoir que je l'avais trouvé. Peu importe ce que tu fais de cette information, la décision t'appartient, mais sache que je serai toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide." lui dit Harry tout en posant sa main sur la sienne en la serrant.

"Merci Harry. Tu sais, j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps et je pense que je vais y aller ce weekend, le temps que les habitants de Poudlard se soient bien installés et que je me prépare. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin d'aide. Passe le bonjour à Ginny et passe le bonjour aux enfants de ma part. Au revoir, Harry."Hermione se releva rapidement, plaça quelques pièces sur la table, embrassa Harry sur la joue et failli presque renverser sa tasse de thé. Harry se rassit confortablement au fond de son siège avec un regard troublé. Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu.

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière dans un chignon, et des vêtements par terre l'entouraient de toute part. Des pensées bourdonnaient dans sa tête à la vitesse de la lumière. Elvira se tenait dans l'embrasure de sa porte et regardait Hermione marcher à pas lent tout en laissant retomber ses deux bras le long de son corps en signe de frustration.

"Tu sais, Mione, tu as juste besoin de mettre ta cape de sorcière et de jolis vêtements pour aller le voir. Si tu fais encore les cent pas comme ça, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le plancher et tomber dans la cuisine, et je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie de devoir réparer la maison pendant que tu seras partie."expliqua Elvira d'un ton ennuyeux. Hermione sursauta et couru vers sa porte.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide !"

"Je pensais que t'allais jamais me le demander." répliqua Elvira alors qu'elle entra dans la chambre et qu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Hermione se tenait à l'extérieur de sa maison affûblée d'un long manteau couleur émeraude et d'un petit sac noir qu'elle tenait au fond de l'une de ses mains. Elvira, elle, était à la porte, tenant le chat dans ses bras. Hermione était enfin prête. Elles avaient magiquement redressé ses cheveux et ils avaient une magnifique couleur brune avec quelques teintes de miel. Elvira ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle voulait faire cette petite transformation depuis très longtemps mais Hermione ne l'avait jamais laissé faire.

"Je vais garder la maison pendant que tu seras partie et je t'enverrai tous les courriers importants que tu recevras. Et si Arwen vient ici de la part d'Aeolius, alors je lui dirai d'aller aux Trois Balais pour te voir. Amuse-toi et ne fais pas trop de bêtises, et par bêtise je veux dire ne lui saute pas dessus aussitôt que tu auras posé tes yeux sur lui, peu importe à quel point il est attirant!"se moqua Elvira.

Hermione gloussa puis se retourna pour ensuite disparaitre dans un plop caractéristique.

Elvira caressa la tête du chat puis retourna dans la maison. "Ca va bien se passer, n'est-ce pas Bella ?"

Le chat miaula en signe de réponse.

Hermione était dans sa chambre d'hôtel et regardait le château à l'horizon. Drago et son fils étaient là-bas; elle semblait être si loin et pourtant si près à la fois. Il était trop tard pour parler à Drago ce soir, et elle était trop fatiguée pour quitter sa chambre d'hôtel. Mais la confrontation devait se tenir demain sinon elle était sûre qu'elle se dégonflerait et qu'elle retournerait chez elle où elle se savait en sécurité.

Ses doigts touchèrent le verre froid de la vitre et elle pria silencieusement qu'elle soit assez forte pour affronter ce qu'il l'attendait demain. Elle souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit aux deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie. Elle retourna vers son lit chaud et douillet pour s'y jeter littéralement et s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Il pleuvait quand elle se réveilla le matin suivant. Elle se prépara silencieusement en attachant ses «nouveaux» cheveux, en se mettant un léger maquillage et en enfilant sa tenue parfaite et ses bottes qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Elle enfila ensuite une jupe noire et un joli petit chandail couleur émeraude échancré au cou. Elle enfila sa cape qu'elle fit passer par son cou puis elle partit en direction de sa porte tout en faisant du bruit avec sa cape.

La résidence du gouverneur se situait juste à la sortie de Poudlard près du petit village de Pré-au-lard. Elle leva les yeux vers la maison et aperçut une lumière à travers l'une des deux grandes fenêtres. Drago n'était pas encore partit ce que précisait la lettre d'Harry. Il ne partait pas avant quelques heures, alors Hermione était sûre de pouvoir discuter avec lui. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis quitta la route principale pour s'engouffrer dans l'allée qui menait à la maison de Drago.

A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle sentait les petits papillons dans le bas de son ventre s'intensifier, ce qui lui donnait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais elle faisait ça pour Aeolius aussi. Il méritait de connaître son père, et son père méritait de connaître son fils. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle; c'était pour eux tous. Elle devait le faire, elle le devait.

Elle se tenait maintenant devant la porte d'entrée, le poing tendu prêt à frapper. Prenant une autre grande inspiration, elle frappa à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Elle entendit une voix grave lui demander d'attendre une minute et elle failli presque défaillir en entendant sa voix. Quatorze ans c'était vraiment très long. Le son de ses pas se rapprochèrent et elle entendit tourner la poignée de la porte, c'était le moment de vérité.

La porte s'ouvrir enfin et il se tenait là. Ses yeux gris couleur argent se plissèrent et il tenta de la reconnaître. De ses mains tremblantes elle abaissa sa capuche et la laissa retomber sur ses épaules. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et elle su qu'il l'avait enfin reconnu.

"Bonjour…Drago."

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Je sais, je sais ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de couper à cet endroit… j'avoue, je n'ai aucune excuse… Donne semaine et à vendredi prochain !**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Tuti-Fruity.**_


	4. Chapitre 4 Je N’Ai Jamais Réalisé A Quel

_**Pairing _ **__**Drago/Hermione**_

_**Genre _ **__**Drame/Romance**_

_**Rating _ T**_

_**Disclamer _ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling.**_

_**Résumé _ Cela fait maintenant quatorze ans que la guerre est terminée, Hermione est bien décidée à retrouver le père de son fils, Aeolius. Le seul problème c'est est-ce que Drago les acceptera ou peut être aura-t-il changé depuis leur dernière rencontre ...?**_

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4 et oui celui que vous attendez certainement tous avec impatience...lol**_

_**Je vousdrais tous vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles review qui m'ont été droit au cœur ! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise ! Alors continuez comme ça ! Je voulais tout particulièrement remercier une revieweuse anonyme qui a pour pseudo « une lectrice so crazy » pour m'avoir laissé autant de review qui m'ont toutes fait super plaisir ! Et aussi pour dire que le one shot était disponible en français (et oui quelqu'un l'a traduit !lol) et qu'il était disponible sur ma page de présentation (vu que les liens n'ont pas l'air de fonctionner dans les chapitres) pour tous ceux qui veulent un peu plus d'éclaircissement et aussi pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas très bien l'anglais !**_

_**Et tant qu'on est dans les remerciements, merci à Morgane qui corrige mes nombreuses nombreuses fautes ! Merci à toi et j'espère que le dernier chapitre te plait !lol**_

_**Je voulais également vous dire que j'ai commencé ma nouvelle fic qui s'intitulera « In My Arms », une Drago/Hermione bien entendu qui mêlera Drame, Romance et Mystère mais je ne vous en dit pas plus comme d'habitude !lol**_

_**Je suis sûr que vous êtes impatient de lire la fameuse rencontre alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !**_

_**Un énorme merci à Mazakai pour son accord**_

_**NOte de la béta _ Salut à toutes! C'est petitlutin. Je pense que ce chapitre va vous faire plaisir, c'est enfin la rencontre tant attendue entre Hermione et Drago. Ils vont aussi beaucoup parler, mais c'est tout ce que vous saurez!!  
Alors lisez vite, et n'oubliez pas de signaler votre passage en laissant un petit mot à la traductrice Tuti-Fruity, ça fait toujours plaisir!  
En tout cas, moi je prends toujours autant plaisir à lire et corriger cette histoire, qui touche malheureusement bientôt à sa fin!  
**_

_**A bientôt!"**_

_**.**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**_

**Héritier**

**Chapitre 4: Je N'Ai Jamais Réalisé A Quel Point Tu M'Avais M****anqué.**

Hermione se tenait debout, sous le perron de l'entrée, fixant les yeux gris argenté et choqués de l'homme qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir. Drago hoqueta silencieusement. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler, ni l'un ni l'autre ; ils finirent par se demander s'ils n'étaient pas devenus fous.

Drago tendit sa main vers la joue d'Hermione et la toucha, comme pour être sûr qu'elle était réelle et pas juste le fruit de son imagination. Sa peau chaude entra en contact avec celle de Drago qui était froide et il retira vite ses doigts comme s'ils avaient été brûlés rien qu'à son contact. Hermione regarda Drago et des larmes commençèrent à embrumer ses yeux bruns couleur chocolat. Sa propre main alla se poser à l'endroit où il venait juste de la toucher.

"Est-ce que…est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?"

Hermione acquiesça lentement de la tête et une larme coula sur sa joue. Sa voix avait croassé quand il avait posé sa question et elle pouvait l'entendre tenter de reprendre ses esprits, tout comme elle essayait elle-même. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix, alors elle continuait d'acquiescer comme une idiote.

Drago regardait la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ses cheveux étaient plus lisses et ses yeux paraissaient plus sages qu'auparavant. Son corps était maintenant celui d'une femme et elle avait beaucoup plus de courbes qu'elle en avait quand elle avait dix-huit ans. Mais pourtant dans ses yeux flottait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de différent qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

"Je…Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai juste…quand j'ai su où tu étais, j'ai senti le besoin de te voir…J'avais besoin d'être sûre que c'était bien toi… et d'après ce que je vois c'est bien toi, alors je vais y aller…je ne vais plus te déranger, je voulais juste te voir après toutes ces années et…"

Il la coupa en ouvrant plus grand encore sa porte. "Désolé de te couper, mais il fait froid et il pleut dehors et je m'en voudrais si je laissais quelqu'un attraper un coup de froid alors qu'il se tient à ma porte d'entrée. Et puis, je ne suis pas insensible, je n'ai pas pour habitude de jeter dehors une vielle 'amie'.

Il se décala pour la laisser entrer. Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle et elle se tourna vers lui, il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. De larges mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules pour la plaquer tout contre le corps solide et fort qui lui avait manqué ses quatorze dernières années. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baisé enflammé; de petites étoiles firent irruption devant les yeux d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne les ferme dans un soupir. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, ses lèvres luttant avec les siennes. Quatorze années qu'ils attendaient cet instant et maintenant qu'il s'imposait à eux, ils ne risqueraient pas de le laisser filer.

Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre avec un gémissement, tout en essayant de regagner leur souffle. Drago regarda la femme qui se tenait devant lui et il pouvait presque entendre les pensées qui s'entrechoquaient sans sa tête parce qu'en réalité il avait les mêmes qu'elle. Quelque chose avait changé et avant que Drago n'ai pu réagir, Hermione s'était jetée sur lui cherchant frénétiquement ses lèvres.

Leurs baisers étaient plus enflammés qu'avant, mais plus lents car ils voulaient les savourer. Drago se détacha le premier et regarda Hermione. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle ressemblait presque à un ange, avec ses joues rosées, ses lèvres meurtries et ses cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux et Drago vit, aux petites larmes qui striaient ses yeux, qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Même s'il s'était sentit merveilleusement bien, Drago savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas si elle était mariée, si elle voyait quelqu'un, pas plus qu'il ne savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé ses quatorze dernières années. Il ne voulait plus la blesser, une fois c'était déjà bien assez.

"Je suis désolé. Pardon pour ce qu'il vient de se passer…je n'aurais pas dû faire ça." Chuchota-t-il. Il regarda ses larmes, qui jusque là n'avaient pas encore coulé, se déverser sur ses joues. Il détestait la voir pleurer et il sentit ses murs de protection s'effondrer. Il la faisait toujours pleurer et il se sentait tellement mal de la voir souffrir par sa faute.

"Pourquoi ?"

Sa simple question claqua l'air. Le ton de sa voix raisonna dans la tête de Drago et il se sentait faiblir sous ses assauts. Elle l'accusait d'essayer de faire la meilleure chose pour son bien, d'essayer d'être un gentleman avec elle; cela lui fit plus mal encore que ses larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il essayait de ne pas la blesser de nouveau. Drago s'éloigna d'Hermione. Combattant intérieurement son cœur, il se sentit soudainement faiblir et il dû s'appuyer contre le mur. En soupirant, ses épaules s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite. Il n'allait pas se battre contre elle. Pas cette fois, pas encore.

"Tu ne comprends pas…Je ne veux pas te blesser une nouvelle fois. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de me regarder en face si je savais que je t'avais encore fait souffrir…" Il entendit Hermione haleter et il ne put la regarder en face. Il s'attendait presque à entendre la porte d'entrée claquer après qu'Hermione se soit enfuie mais au lieu de ça il sursauta quand il sentit une petite main toucher son épaule. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux gris argenté rencontrèrent ceux marron d'Hermione. Confus, il détourna les yeux.

La même petite main féminine tourna sa tête pour qu'il lui fasse face. Son autre main rejoignit délicatement la première de l'autre coté de son visage; un geste réconfortant qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de l'homme blond. Il fixait à présent ses yeux marron qui tentaient de chercher les siens, regardant au plus profond de son âme.

"Pourquoi es-tu désolé pour quelque chose qui était si bien, et n'essaye pas de me dire que ce n'était pas bien, c'était merveilleux.." lui chuchota Hermione tout en ne perdant pas le contact de Drago. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

Drago soupira tout en enroulant ses bras autour des bras de la jeune femme qu'il chérissait tant. Il l'entendit soupirer de contentement et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ses mains se posèrent autour de son cou, en le tenant le plus proche possible.

"Comment est-ce que tu peux me pardonner après tout ce que je t'ai fait depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? J'étais si horrible avant la guerre, et pendant je n'étais guère mieux. Et ensuite je t'ai éloignée, te laissant à ton propre sort avec une esclave qui n'était pas mieux lotie que toi et un bébé en route, personne ne fait ce genre de choses à quelqu'un qu'il apprécie malgré notre passé. J'ai été horrible et j'ai regretté d'avoir pris cette décision…et…tu m'as manquée Hermione."si elle n'avait pas été si proche de lui elle n'aurait sans doute pas entendu sa dernière confession. Retenant une nouvelle vague de larmes, Hermione s'accrocha encore plus à lui et le serra plus fort. Oh, comme il lui avait manqué. Elle sentit ses bras la serrer presque désespérément autour de son corps fin, et elle sentit également ses larmes chaudes glisser le long de son cou alors qu'il enfonçait encore plus sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione.

"Je t'ai pardonné pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas à être en colère ou à te détester pour ce que tu avais fait. J'ai réalisé que tu m'avais sauvée, et ce en dépit de ton éducation sur le statut du sang. Au moment où j'ai pensé de cette manière, toute ma colère s'est évanouie et il n'est plus resté que pardon et gratitude. Tu m'as également manqué durant toutes ces années Drago." dit doucement Hermione frottant son dos lentement comme elle le faisait avec Aeolius quand il était stressé ou quand il était triste.

Ils restèrent enlacés encore pendant un bon moment, profitant d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se sentaient tellement bien; tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle avait son merveilleux fils qui l'aimait et maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé Drago, après tout ce temps elle n'allait plus le laisser partir, plus jamais.

Doucement, Drago s'éloigna de ses bras et pris sa main dans la sienne. Hermione le suivit volontiers dans la cuisine. Drago lâcha sa main et donna un coup de baguette pour que de l'eau chauffe sur le feu. Il prépara du thé silencieusement et Hermione le regardait avec fascination. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retourna avec deux tasses de thé dans les mains et s'assit juste en face d'Hermione sur la petite table de cuisine à coté de la fenêtre. Drago la regarda boire son thé par petites gorgées avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait eu envie de lui demander depuis le moment où elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte.

"Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Comment t'en es-tu sortie ?"

Hermione reposa sa tasse et prit une grande inspiration. "Très bien. Après cette nuit-là, Elvira et moi avons été en France et nous avons loué un appartement près du centre de Paris. Nous avons toutes les deux travaillé pendant environ neuf mois jusqu'à ce que je n'en sois plus capable dans ma hmm…condition. Elvira a continué de travailler et elle gagnait assez pour nous faire vivre toutes les deux confortablement. Et puis, une nuit du mois d'août, nous avons dû appeler la sage-femme. J'avais perdu les eaux quelques heures plus tôt alors que j'étais en train de faire les courses mais je ne l'avais dit à personne. Je suis repartie finir mes emplettes et j'ai fini la journée en ayant des contractions de plus en plus fortes. J'avais prévu de rester dans ma chambre et de donner naissance au bébé par mes propres moyens et j'avais presque réussi quand Elvira m'a trouvée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu du bruit toute la nuit depuis qu'elle était rentrée du travail, mais qu'elle avait pensé que j'avais juste de méchantes contractions vu que la date de la naissance était très proche. Mais après quelques heures elle avait décidé d'aller voir si j'allais bien. Je me rapellerai toujours à quel point elle était en colère que je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle a appelé l'infirmière Mitchells et les choses se sont accélérées. L'infirmière Mitchells n'a été présente que trente minutes puis mon, enfin notre enfant a pointé le bout de son nez." Elle s'arrêta et prit une gorgée de thé.

Drago continuait à la fixer. Elle était passée par tant d'épreuves toute seule et pourtant elle était là, assise à sa table en train de tout lui raconter. Il aurait pleuré comme un gamin s'il était passé par tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Lentement il posa sa main sur la sienne. Ses yeux gris se sont posés sur son visage souriant puis il retira sa main alors qu'elle continuait son récit.

"Il était tellement petit et tellement précieux que j'avais même peur que si je ne le regardais pas comme il le fallait, il se casserait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tellement doux et soyeux ; Je n'ai vu qu'une seule personne possédant de tels cheveux, et il est assis en face de moi. Je l'ai aimé au premier regard; c'était mon petit ange. Elvira m'a demandé comment je voulais l'appeler et j'ai réfléchi longtemps avant de trouver le nom parfait. Aeolius Drake. Elivira m'a regardé d'un air que je n'oublierai jamais quand j'ai dit pour la première fois son nom complet, mais je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il lui reste quelque chose de son père, même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Après elle n'a plus rien dit." lui expliqua Hermione arrêtant son histoire pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa poche de manteau. Elle frappa son sac de sa baguette et elle en sortit ce qui ressemblait à un mini album photo. Elle le retapa une nouvelle fois avec sa baguette, et cette fois-ci le livre s'agrandit pour arriver jusqu'à sa taille normale, elle ouvrit la première page et tourna l'album photo vers Drago. Il baissa les yeux sur les petites photos et il eut un hoquet de surprise.

Il vit Hermione qui semblait fatiguée et toute transpirante allongée dans un lit avec un petit paquet bleu dans ses bras. Elle bougea un morceau de la couverture pour y faire apparaître un petit garçon avec un tas de petits cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux du bébé mais il savait qu'on pouvait y lire de la ruse, de la vie et surtout de l'intelligence. Hermione eut une once de fierté quand elle regarda Drago et elle roucoula silencieusement face à la photo de son fils. Drago tourna la page et regarda la photo suivante. C'était le même petit garçon mais quelques mois plus tard. Le bébé portait un petit pyjama gris et il était par terre près de sa mère. Cette fois-ci, il pu bien apercevoir ses yeux marron et ses longs cheveux blonds. Hermione était assise juste derrière son fils et il pouvait voir que le bonheur inondait ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait son fils jouer avec ses jouets. Drago toussa pour cacher son reniflement et tourna la page. On aurait pu croire qu'il y avait au moins deux ou trois garçons alors qu'en réalité il n'y en avait qu'un qui passait et repassait devant la caméra dans ce qu'il imaginait être le vieil appartement d'Hermione à Paris. Hermione poursuivait son fils, riant avec lui. Drago sourit à la vue de son fils et de la femme qu'il aimait, puis il tourna la page. Le garçon avait maintenant quelques années de plus et ressemblait trait pour trait à Drago quand il avait cinq ou six ans. Il était évident que ses cheveux étaient trop longs parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de repousser sa frange vers l'arrière pour se dégager les yeux, alors qu'il se tenait à l'extérieur de l'appartement dans un petit short kaki et un polo vert. Hermione se tenait juste derrière lui d'un air qui disait "Aeolius, c'est le grand jour…c'est ton premier jour d'école primaire !" Elle semblait se retenir de rire ou de pleurer ou même les deux en même temps. Drago se sentit être envahi par la même émotion. Il avait raté tant d'événements dans la vie de son fils. Les images continuaient à défiler. Il y avait une photo de chacun de ses anniversaires, de sa sortie de l'école primaire, puis de photos quand il avait huit ans, après la guerre, quand ils étaient rentrés en Angleterre. Puis il arriva vers des photos beaucoup plus récentes. Hermione se tenait juste derrière son fils, ses bras autour de ses épaules, à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Une autre sorcière que Drago ne reconnût pas tout de suite avait la même position qu'Hermione mais de l'autre coté. Il lui sembla reconnaître son ancienne esclave qu'il avait à l'époque appelée Elvira et puis il réalisa que c'était bien elle . Ils se tenaient sur une sorte de quai et Drago su tout de suite que c'était le tout premier voyage d'Aeolius pour Poudlard alors qu'il avait onze ans. Drago sentit un étrange picotement lui parcourir les yeux et il se concentra sur un point au loin pour faire partir cette sensation. Hermione aperçut ce changement d'attitude et fût triste pour l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Se forçant à revenir vers l'album, Drago survola le reste des photos. Il était évident qu'Aeolius avait suivi les pas de sa mère et était allé à Griffondor, mais Drago s'en fichait complètement. Le fait était qu'Hermione le laissait voir les souvenirs qu'elle et son fils avaient partagés malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, même si elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle lui avait pardonné, Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Hermione tendit le bras et tourna la dernière page avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire lui-même. "C'est la photo la plus récente que j'ai de lui. Elle a été prise juste avant la rentrée scolaire, il y a une semaine, j'aimerais bien que tu la prennes…" Elle enleva la photo de son film protecteur et la glissa sur la table juste devant Drago. Drago baissa les yeux pour la regarder et la prit dans ses mains en hoquetant. C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir à l'âge de quatorze ans, exceptées les couleurs de Griffondor, et le fait qu'il enlace une mini version de Harry Potter. Les yeux de son fils brillaient de bonheur bien plus que ceux de Drago à son âge. Drago vit à quoi il aurait pu ressembler à travers l'image de son fils. Il avait l'air tellement insouciant qu'il aurait mit sa main à couper qu'il avait fait passer de sales moments à Hermione.

"J'ai dit à Aeo ton nom juste avant qu'il parte pour la rentrée. Il ne me l'avait jamais demandé jusqu'à il y a trois jours où je l'ai appelé Drago par erreur. J'ai dû lui dire. C'est un garçon merveilleux, Drago, et même s'il n'est pas venu me le dire directement, il a toujours caché la souffrance de ne pas savoir qui était son vrai père. Il ne te connaît pas du tout et tu lui manques terriblement. Un garçon ne peut pas toujours se fier à tout ce que lui raconte sa mère sur son père sans l'avoir au moins rencontré une fois. Et je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais je me demandais si tu voulais bien rencontrer ton fils?" lui dit Hermione en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse de thé qu'elle trouva étrangement fascinante tout à coup.

Drago souleva son menton avec son doigt et regarda ses yeux bruns si familiers. Elle essayait de ne pas craquer, les deux essayaient. Sa main se déplaça pour caresser sa joue et il sourit. "Si tout est arrangé, je serais honoré et ravi de rencontrer notre fils. Merci Hermione pour m'avoir retrouvé et pour me permettre de rencontrer le fils que je n'avais plus l'espoir de connaître….merci." il finit sa phrase presque dans un murmure et apposa sa main libre sur la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et pour la première fois en quatorze ans, tout sembla rentrer dans l'ordre pour les deux jeunes adultes que la vie n'avait pas gâtés.

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Beaucoup d'émotions n'est-ce pas ? J'adore ce chapitre, je le trouve très émouvant surtout par rapport à Drago.^^ Pour le prochain c'est la confrontation Drago/Hermione/Aeolius alors attendez-vous à ce que ce ne soit pas tout rose comme dans ce chapitre… enfin je n'en dit pas plus !**_

_**Au fait maintenant je pense que les publications se feront le jeudi ! Ca m'arrange beaucoup en fait vu le problème d'ordinateur que j'ai chez mes parents en ce moment…lol**_

_**Alors passez une bonne semaine et à jeudi prochain alors !**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Tuti-Fruity.**_


	5. Chapitre 5 : C’Etait Plus Dur Que Ce Que

_**Pairing _ Drago/Hermione**_

_**Genre _ Drame/Romance**_

_**Rating _ T**_

_**Disclamer _ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling.**_

_**Résumé _ Cela fait maintenant quatorze ans que la guerre est terminée, Hermione est bien décidée à retrouver le père de son fils, Aeolius. Le seul problème c'est est-ce que Drago les acceptera ou peut être aura-t-il changé depuis leur dernière rencontre ...?**_

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Coucou tout le monde ! Voici u autre chapitre également très attendu la fameuse rencontre Père/Fils...J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, en tout cas vous me donnerez vos avis parce qu'ils comptent vraiment beaucoup pour moi et également pour ma petite béta !lol**_

_**Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, c'est très gentil de votre part, j'attends vos réaction avec impatience !lol**_

_**Un grand merci également à ma béta qui a fait un merveilleux travail sur ce chapitre !**_

_**Bon allez, je vais m'arrêter là pour tous les petits remerciements et je vous laisse lire tout ça !**_

_**Et un énorme merci à Mazakai pour son accord.**_

_**NOte de la béta _ Bonjour à tous!! C'est petitlutin. Je suis sûre que vous aller A-DO-RER- ce chapitre!! C'est un moment-clé de l'histoire, riche en émotions. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, il faut lire pour le découvrir!!... Pensez à donner votre avis à la traductrice, ça lui fera plaisir. Je ne vous embête pas plus, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Profitez-en, il ne reste que deux chapitres!**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

**Héritier.**

**Chapitre 5: C'Etait Plus Dur Que Ce Que Je Pensais.**

Hermione était repartie dans sa chambre d'hôtel après avoir rencontré Drago. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas précipiter les choses avant d'avoir parlé de leur relation à Aeo. Hermione ne voulait pas blesser Aeo, Drago ou encore elle-même si elle se précipitait. Elle avait été voir McGonagall pour qu'elle organise une réunion avant la fin de la semaine. La directrice n'avait vu aucune objection au fait de laisser Aeo rencontrer son père et elle avait donné la permission à Drago et à Hermione de prévoir une rencontre dans son bureau le vendredi, c'est-à-dire deux jours plus tard.

Hermione avait déjà parlé à Drago de la rencontre de vendredi, et s'il y avait du changement elle le préviendrait. Elle arpentait sa chambre en se tordant les mains. C'était vraiment énervant de rester ici à ne rien faire, elle se devait de faire quelque chose, elle devait parler à quelqu'un ou faire quelque chose pour ne pas devenir folle. Tout en soupirant elle marcha vers la volière, où se situait son magnifique faucon du nord, qui la regarda de ses yeux d'or. Elvira et Aeo lui avaient offert Icarus pour ses vingt-huit ans.

Alors qu'Hermione l'appelait, Ic pencha légèrement sa tête pour qu'Hermione puisse le caresser. Il étendit ses ailes et il se posa sur son bras. Elle accrocha alors la lettre qu'elle venait juste d'écrire aux pattes d'Ic.

"Bon, Ic, apporte ça à Elvira." lui dit Hermione alors qu'elle s'approchait de la fenêtre pour qu'il s'envole. "Sois prudent."

Ic siffla doucement puis sauta de son bras pour s'envoler avec grâce à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Hermione le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir puis elle referma la fenêtre. Elle avait beaucoup de questions en tête. Qu'allait-elle dire à Aeo quand elle le verrait dans deux jours? Comment prendra-t-il la nouvelle ? Ça allait être les deux jours les plus longs de sa vie.

**Deux jours plus tard (POV Aeolius)**

"Aeolius Granger, la directrice veut te parler."

Aeolius s'échappa de ses rêveries. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Qu'avait-il fait? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir enfreint les règles depuis le début de l'année, du moins pas encore…

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa mère. Quelque chose lui était-il arrivé? Etait-elle en danger ? Ou pire, était-elle blessée? Cachant ses émotions derrière un masque de froideur, il sortit de la classe d'Enchantements. A la minute où la porte fût fermée, il se mit à courir et hurla le mot de passe à la gargouille, attendant anxieusement dans les escaliers, puis arriva finalement devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait découvrir une fois qu'il serait entré.

"Entre, Aeo."

Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans hésiter. Alors qu'il entrait, il vit sa mère assise sur la chaise juste en face du bureau de la directrice, et se dirigea tout droit vers elle pour l'enlacer.

"Oh mon Dieu, maman! Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce qu'Arwen t'est bien parvenue? C'est tante Elvira..."

"Tout va bien Aeo! Arwen nous est bien parvenue et Tante Elvira va bien". coupa Hermione face aux nombreuses questions de son fils. Aeo n'avait pas encore vu l'homme assis juste derrière sa mère.

"Nous?"

"Oui chéri, nous." Aeo regarda autour de lui et remarqua enfin l'homme blond se tenant juste derrière sa mère. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment familier chez lui mais Aeo n'arrivait pas à savoir où il avait bien pu le voir.

"Maman, qui est-ce?" demanda Aeo, en pointant Drago du doigt . Il avait vraiment peur maintenant parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

"Aeolius Drake Granger, je te présente, Draco Malfoy," il entendit la voix de McGonagall.

Drago se releva prestement.

"M-mon père ?" Aeolius sembla regarder Drago beaucoup plus durement et il y eu un déclic dans sa tête. La façon dont ils étaient bâtis, leurs cheveux, la forme de leurs yeux, la même façon de se tenir. Des centaines d'émotions s'entrechoquaient dans l'esprit d'Aeo et il regarda l'homme qui était son père, et sa mère. Il voulait s'enfuir de cette pièce, mais ses pieds étaient bien ancrés au sol, à cause des yeux de sa mère. Elle le suppliait silencieusement.

"Aeo..." commença Drago, ne sachant pas qu'il avait interrompu la conversation silencieuse mère-fils.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu n'as aucun droit; tu n'as aucun droit de te qualifier de père! Où étais-tu quand maman et moi avions le plus besoin de toi? Quand je grandissais? Est-ce que tu t'es soucié de nous? Où bien étais-tu quelque part en train de violenter une autre femme ? Si tu te souciais de nous, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous chercher?" ragea-t-il.

"Aeolius Drake Granger ! Ne parle pas à ton père comme ça !" hurla Hermione, honteuse du comportement de son fil, sachant très bien que ça se produisait quelque fois.

"Comment oses-tu le defendre, maman ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?" demanda-t-il doucement en regardant Hermione dans les yeux. "Comment peux-tu défendre cet homme qui a abandonné son propre fils et la femme qu'il aime, depuis quatorze putain d'années ?" hurla-t-il, les larmes coulant avec abondance de ses yeux chocolat. Hermione sentit venir ses propres larmes.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Aeo soit aussi en colère de rencontrer Drago. Elle avait espéré qu'il soit un peu plus «Malfoyen» dans sa manière de gérer les choses. Mais c'était un adolescent, et ces derniers temps, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Avant qu'elle puisse réprimander Aeo pour son langage, Drago s'est mis à parler.

"Je le voulais, Aeolius. Crois-moi, je le voulais de tout mon coeur. Ta mère et notre enfant, toi, êtes tout ce qui comptait pour moi ces quatorze dernières années", lui dit Drago calmement, tout en regardant le garçon de quatorze ans. Il était désespéré de voir la réaction de son fils.

Drago comprenait sa reaction. Pour avoir un père qui semblait ne pas se préoccuper de vous, de ne pas savoir que vous existiez. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, Aeo s'en aperçut et hurla : "Ne touche pas ma mère, espèce d'enfoiré, elle vaut dix fois mieux que toi !"

Les larmes se déversaient maintenant sur les joues d'Hermione. Voir Aeolius réagir comme ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle savait qu'il aurait vraiment mal pris la nouvelle, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il agisse comme ça. Jamais elle n'avait entendu de tels mots sortir de la bouche de son fils si attentionné. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, elle enleva doucement la main de Drago de son épaule et se leva pour se rapprocher de son fils.

"Il est temps, Aeo, Je- nous allons te dire la vérité, toute l'histoire."

"Maman, Je-"

Hermione adressa à son fils un regard lui défendant d'ajouter quelque chose et il s'assit sur une chaise près de son père, en fulminant silencieusement. Hermione regarda McGonagall et lui demanda silencieusement si elle pouvait utiliser la Pensine qui se trouvait dans son bureau. La directrice acquiesça et regarda son ancienne étudiante marcher vers la bassine pour retirer tous ses souvenirs à l'aide de sa baguette.

Drago alla se placer à coté d'Hermione pour mettre ses propres souvenirs dans la Pensine, pour être sûr qu'Aeolius ait toutes les versions de l'histoire, ne laissant aucun doute possible face à la réalité de l'histoire. Après qu'ils aient fini, Hermione attira l'attention de son fils pour qu'il vienne près d'elle.

Drago bougea pour qu'il puisse venir près de sa mère. Aeo se leva pour s'approcher de sa mère, mais faillit trébucher sur l'un des nombreux tapis qui étaient présents dans le bureau.

Drago réagit instinctivement et attrapa le bras de son fils, mais le jeune homme dégagea sa main une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son équilibre.

"Ne me touche pas," grogna-t-il. Hermione attrapa Aeo par le bras et pris la main de Drago dans la sienne avant de s'avancer vers le bord de la Pensine. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans un cachot, entouré de gens qu'Aeo ne connaissait pas, mais dont ses parents se souvenaient. Ils riaient et se moquaient.

Il vit de grands hommes traîner une autre personne dans le cachot, une jeune femme, habillée d'une minuscule robe, avec des cheveux marron, elle n'avait pas plus de dix-huit ans, ils la déposèrent au milieu du cachot alors qu'un homme blond, pas plus âgé que la fille, l'approchait et se déshabillait pour ensuite la pénétrer.

Aeo regarda avec horreur son père violer sa mère pour ensuite s'éloigner et dire qu'elle était vierge. Sa mère resta couchée sur le sol, des larmes silencieuses striant son joli visage.

La scène changea et le souvenir était du point de vue de sa mère. Il vit son père demander à sa mère dans un murmure si elle était vierge et sa mère répondre non de la tête. Il a vu comment Drago, sans prétexte, s'est enfoncé dans Hermione et il vit comment sa mère restait silencieuse face aux va-et-vient de Drago alors que celui-ci criait silencieusement pendant qu'elle se faisait violer. Et ensuite, il vit comment son père avait sauvé sa mère en se coupant sa propre main pour ensuite entacher les cuisses de sa mère pour feindre sa perte de virginité.

La scène changea à nouveau et le souvenir était du point de vue de Drago, la nuit où il avait acheté Hermione comme esclave. Aeolius fût témoin de la gentillesse indubitable de son père alors qu'il vît comment il traitait Hermione dans son manoir. Hermione vivait très confortablement pour une esclave et Aeo vit son changement d'attitude face à son maître.

Alors que les jours passaient dans leur mémoire, tous les trois virent comment la relation d'Hermione et de Drago avait évolué, comment Hermione avait pardonné à Drago la première nuit où ils s'étaient revus. Aeo regarda sa mère faire l'amour avec Drago en raison de son devoir d'esclave et comment ça l'avait blessée, mais ensuite il vit comment elle l'avait séduit dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et à quel point son plan avait fonctionné.

Il vit à que Drago était presque prêt à céder face aux nombreuses avances d'Hermione et qu'il finit par complètement lui céder, et tous les deux se laissèrent aller à leur désir. Aeo rougit et cacha sa tête dans l'épaule de sa mère, ne voulant pas regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, sachant très bien que c'était le moment où il avait été conçu, et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir.

Hermione tapa sur l'épaule de son fils quand ce fût fini, et Aeo vit que sa mère se tenait à quatre pattes devant la cuvette en train de vomir. Une tante Elvira plus jeune se tenait derrière elle, l'air triste; elle savait ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille.

La scène changea encore pour voir Drago étudier un cheveu d'Hermione, murmurant une formule magique. Le cheveu tourna au bleu et il hoqueta. Aeo ne pouvait que deviner ce que cela signifiait.

Le scène changea à nouveau et Aeo vit Drago faire sortir clandestinement Hermione du manoir, elle était habillée d'une minuscule robe et d'un trop grand manteau. Ils arrivèrent à un port près de la forêt. Drago poussa Hermione du coude en direction de la jetée en disant qu'Elvira l'attendait pour l'éloigner d'ici. Hermione essayait de lutter contre lui, mais Drago avait fermement planté ses pieds au sol, et se retourna pour partir alors qu'Hermione utilisait le sortilège d'Occlumencie pour voir ce qu'il pensait. Drago se recula vite à son contact, mais Hermione avait un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il avait voulu lui cacher. Drago la regarda une dernière fois avant de se retourner pour disparaitre dans les bois. Hermione soupira puis marcha dans la direction que Drago lui avait indiquée quelques instants plus tôt ,et tous les trois purent voir des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues.

Les scènes changeaient rapidement maintenant. Ils virent Hermione à différentes étapes de sa grossesse et aussi Drago errant dans son manoir, seul et triste alors que la guerre faisait rage tout autour de lui. Ils virent le jour de la naissance d'Aeo, le jour de la mort du père de Drago à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir combattu un des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Drago vit quelques bribes de la vie d'Hermione et d'Aeolius puis ils le virent lui dans sa bibliothèque regardant dans un large miroir magique. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter le nom d'Hermione, et à chaque fois le miroir lui répétait qu'elle n'était pas dans le pays, et qu'il ne savait pas où elle pouvait se trouver. Après ce qui semblait être trois ans, alors que les souvenirs allaient de plus en plus vite, ils virent Drago arrêter de demander au miroir où elle se trouvait. Il l'avait recouvert d'une grande couverture et à chaque fois qu'il passait devant lui, ils voyaient ses épaules s'affaisser toujours un peu plus.

Aeo pouvait voir que son père souffrait à cause du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à localiser sa mère; il ne mentait pas à propos de ça ou de tout de ce qu'Aeo avait refusé de croire, même si sa mère lui en avait un peu raconté.

Il leva les yeux vers Drago et vit qu'il tentait de retenir ses larmes, qui menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux gris, puis il baissa les yeux vers sa mère, qui elle, pleurait maintenant en silence. Ses parents avaient tant souffert dans le passé et tous les deux à cause d'un seul homme. Il savait que si Drago avait eu le choix, il serait parti avec Hermione.

Les scènes s'arrêtèrent et Aeo se sentit revenir dans le bureau de la directrice. Ses parents le regardaient, appréhendant sa réaction.

Aeo sentit ses genoux fléchir et Drago le retint avant qu'il ne touche le sol, cette fois Aeo ne dit rien. Il accepta que l'homme le conduise à une chaise et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Les yeux marron se rencontrèrent et mère et fils communiquèrent silencieusement. Le blond aux yeux gris attendit le verdict d'Aeo en attrapant la main d'Hermione comme soutien.

"Je…Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, j'avais complètement tord et j'en suis désolé. Je n'avais aucun droit de te juger sans même connaître toute l'histoire," dit Aeolius, regardant le sol, ne voulant pas rencontrer le yeux de ses parents.

Hermione soupira de contentement et Drago sentit un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Son fils l'avait accepté, un père qu'il n'avait pas connu de sa vie, et en une heure, il l'avait accepté.

"Tu avais tous les droits de m'en vouloir après ce que je vous ai fait à toi et à ta mère. Tu essayais de la protéger, et je te remercie de l'avoir fait pendant que j'en étais incapable. Tu es vraiment très fort Aeo et n'oublie jamais ça. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent pour toi et ta mère ces dernières années mais si vous voulez bien de moi, je serais content de rester dans les environs et de vous aider autant que je le pourrais. Je sais que ce ne sera pas la même chose, mais je veux faire partie de votre vie Aeolius. Je ne veux pas que tu grandisses sans père, parce que je sais très bien ce que ça fait." dit Drago en s'agenouillant pour être à la même hauteur que son fils, qui était encore assis sur la chaise.

Aeo examina les yeux gris argenté de son père et vit qu'il disait la vérité, il avala sa salive pour essayer de contrôler ses émotions, qui lui faisaient terriblement défaut. Il n'aurait fait rien qu'un mouvement de tête que ses larmes se seraient effondrées sur ses joues.

Le jeune adolescent se laissa aller et commença à pleurer pour de bon, puis il se jeta sur Drago, enveloppant son cou de ses bras avec acharnement, ce qui fit tomber Drago et le fit se retrouver sur le sol. Passée la surprise, Drago répondit à son étreinte, le tenant fermement. Aeolius pleura silencieusement dans l'épaule de son père et Drago se balança d'avant en arrière comme s'ils étaient sur un fauteuil à bascule.

Hermione regarda les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie s'accepter pour la première fois de leur vie en tant que père et fils, et sentit des larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues. Elle s'agenouilla et enlaça elle aussi Drago et Aeo, posant sa tête sur celle d'Aeolius, sentant le bonheur l'envahir.

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Alors ? Verdict ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ca va trop vite ? Dîtes-moi tout ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de notre petite famille toute récemment recomposée !**_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Avec Toi, Ici…

_**Pairing _ Drago/Hermione**_

_**Genre _ Drame/Romance**_

_**Rating _ T**_

_**Disclamer _ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling.**_

_**Résumé _ Cela fait maintenant quatorze ans que la guerre est terminée, Hermione est bien décidée à retrouver le père de son fils, Aeolius. Le seul problème c'est est-ce que Drago les acceptera ou peut être aura-t-il changé depuis leur dernière rencontre ...?**_

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Coucou ! Voici enfin la suite avec le chapitre 6, plus qu'un avant la fin de cette aventure ! J'espère que vous allez aimer même si il ne se passe pas grand-chose ! **_

_**Et un énorme merci à Mazakai pour son accord.**_

_**NOte de la béta _ Bonjour tout le monde!!**_

_**Chapitre tout en douceur, chacun se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Hermione, Drago et Aeo se rapprochent encore. Ce chapitre est fait partie de mes préférés. Laissez votre avis et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. **_

_**Bisous, petitlutin**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

**Héritier.**

**Chapitre 6 : Avec Toi, I****ci…**

Drago et Aeo s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois il y avait seulement deux mois, et on aurait pu croire qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment quittés. La seule différence c'était que Drago et Hermione n'étaient pas mariés et qu'ils vivaient dans deux maisons séparées.

Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Aeo. Son père était très différent de ce qu'il avait appris par Oncle Ron, qui avait toujours une certaine haine inexplicable envers le plus vieux des Malfoy. Drago lui avait appris des trucs sur le Quidditch qu'il ne pensait même pas possibles, même après la leçon intensive avec Oncle Harry. Chaque weekend, il apprenait une nouvelle astuce qu'il pourrait réutiliser pour le match suivant. Drago et Hermione venaient toujours à la fin des matchs dans les vestiaires pour le féliciter. Ça le faisait toujours sourire de voir ses deux parents après un match.

Ce qui le rendait également heureux, c'était que sa mère s'était rapprochée de lui. Hermione avait parlé à Elvira. Elles avaient vendu la vieille maison près de Londres et avaient emménagé à Pré-au-Lard, près de chez Drago. Le weekend suivant, les élèves avaient eu le droit de sortir pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, et Aeo avait aidé ses parents à déménager. C'était différent d'avoir sa mère si près de lui, mais c'était un changement qu'il était content de voir opérer. Il était toujours aussi protecteur avec sa mère et il se sentait mieux s'il l'avait à ses côtés, au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui.

"M. Granger, pouvez-vous transformer votre souris en hérisson pour la classe."

La voix du professeur McGonagall venait juste de le sortir de sa rêverie. Il prit rapidement sa baguette et appliqua le mouvement que le professeur lui avait appris en classe la veille, en marmonnant l'incantation. La petite souris blanche grinça une fois, puis se transforma en hérisson rouge… avec des moustaches…et une queue. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur et un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche.

"La prochaine fois, M. Granger, essayez d'écouter la leçon, et évitez de rêver."

"Oui, Madame."

Aeo baissa les yeux sur ses notes, et remarqua qu'il avait fait un petit croquis de sa famille pendant qu'il rêvassait. Il aimait sa famille, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

Hermione partageait les mêmes sentiments que son fils. Elle s'assit à son bureau, dans sa nouvelle maison, et regarda trois cadres qui étaient posés dans le coin du bureau. Au milieu, c'était une photo d'Aeo, de Drago et d'elle. Elle avait été prise le jour où Elvira et elle avaient emménagé dans leur nouvelle maison. Drago avait un bras autour de sa taille, et l'autre était sur les épaules d'Aeo. Hermione tenait la main d'Aeo, qui affichait un sourire éblouissant. Sur toutes les photos, ils se souriaient mutuellement.

Le cadre suivant contenait deux photos. La première était une d'Aeo et d'elle-même, prise le même jour. Aeo se tenait juste derrière sa mère, ses bras entourant sa taille, et il posait sa tête sur son épaule droite. Hermione avait entremêlé ses doigts avec les siens et ils se balançaient d'avant en arrière. La photo juste à coté de celle-ci contenait juste Drago et Aeo. Drago avait posé ses bras autour des épaules de son fils et Aeo avait les siens autour de la taille de son père. A chaque fois, Drago ébouriffait les cheveux d'Aeo et on voyait Aeo se dégager doucement avec un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres. Drago se mettait alors à rire et à attirer encore un peu plus son fils vers lui.

Puis il y avait la dernière. C'était une de Drago et d'elle. Elle avait était prise de profil. Drago avait les bras autour de sa taille, la tenant très près de son propre corps, avec un sourire ornant son visage. Elle avait ses propres bras autour du cou de Drago et affichait un sourire qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. C'était la seule photo qu'ils avaient prise avec son appareil photo Moldu, capturant ce moment en un seul clic. Ils s'étaient rapprochés ces deux derniers mois, et ça se voyait dans leurs yeux.

Hermione et Drago avaient parlé de ce qu'il leur était arrivé, elle avait des questions, tout comme lui. Il lui avait donné des réponses et elle aussi. Au moins ils avaient été capables de commencer leur relation sur de bonnes bases… Mais comme dans toutes les histoires, ça n'avait pas été toujours tout rose. Drago et elle étaient tous deux très désirés, intelligents et surtout très entêtés. Et quand deux personnes comme ça avaient un désaccord, il était normal que cela aboutisse à une dispute. Durant l'une d'elle, justement, ils avaient été tellement bruyants que les voisins étaient venus frapper à leur porte pour savoir si tout allait bien. Ce fût la dernière fois qu'ils oublièrent de lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

Souriant face à ce souvenir, Hermione posa ses doigts sur la photographie et se leva de son bureau.

Elle traversa la pièce et regarda par la fenêtre. Drago s'était mis à travailler dans l'herbe, puis la chaleur du soleil l'avait fait s'endormir. Il était en travers, l'une de ses jambes était sur le genou de l'autre. Il avait encore un de ses doigts sur le dossier qu'il avait posé sur sa poitrine. De petites respirations s'échappaient de sa bouche. Ses cheveux blonds, pour une fois, ne retombaient pas sur ses yeux mais s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, formant une sorte d'auréole autour de sa tête.

Drago le nierait quand il serait réveillé, mais il avait l'air si vulnérable et mignon quand il était endormi. Hermione aimait le regarder dormir. Elle plaça alors un léger baiser sur son front puis repartit vers la maison.

Hermione marcha dans sa maison et vit les petites touches personnelles que Drago avait déposées dans la maison, quand il l'avait aidé à redécorer. La bibliothèque était toute de vert et d'argent, c'était un cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Elle avait passé la porte, et avait été choquée et surprise. En plein milieu du salon se trouvait un grand tapis couleurs vert et argent, accompagné de fauteuils en cuir noirs. Drago avait laissé sa marque dans chaque pièce de la maison et elle était contente de voir un peu de lui dans sa nouvelle vie.

Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, et se retourna pour voir que l'homme blond se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Drago avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et ses yeux reflétaient le contentement et la chaleur. Ses yeux en disaient tellement sur lui! Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pu se perdre dans ses yeux si elle l'avait regardé trop longtemps.

"Tu es réveillé?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago hocha la tête et s'extirpa de l'embrasure de la porte avec la grâce d'une panthère. Hermione tendit les bras et il se dirigea vers elle. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent et Hermione s'accrocha à lui alors qu'elle l'enlaçait. Il l'entoura alors de ses longs bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Un simple câlin comme celui-là, c'était l'une des choses qu'elle appréciait le plus dans le fait d'être avec Drago. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de faire ce genre de choses pendant la guerre.

Doucement, Drago se recula de leur étreinte et plongea dans les yeux couleur miel d'Hermione. L'amour irradiait tout son être, particulièrement ses yeux. "J'ai tellement attendu de te tenir dans mes bras comme ça. J'ai perdu tout espoir le soir où tu es partie…" commença Drago, mais Hermione mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

"Oh Drago, tu n'as pas idée de combien de nuits j'ai espéré que tu sois avec moi, même si tu ne m'aimais pas comme moi je t'aimais. J'avais tellement peur quand je suis venue frapper à ta porte il y a deux mois. Tellement peur que tu me fermes ta porte à la figure et que tu me détestes pour le reste de ta vie…" Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase, et enfonça sa tête dans la poitrine de Drago. Il caressa alors ses cheveux et raffermit son étreinte.

Soudainement, quelque chose de froid et de mouillé se pressa contre le bas de la jambe d'Hermione, qui cria de surprise. Elle se retourna et Drago baissa les yeux vers la source du problème. Il laissa échapper un rire franc face à la cause de leur interruption.

Là, assis au sol, se tenait le chiot de Drago, Gallagher, un berger des montagnes qu'il avait eu par Aeo pour son anniversaire. Il les regardait avec de grands yeux et sa toute petite tête était penchée sur le côté. Ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de ses griffes sur le parquet alors que Gallagher devenait de plus en plus fou. Il n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille adulte, mais deviendrait bientôt assez grand pour poser sa tête sur la table de la salle à manger.

Hermione se baissa et le caressa sur la tête, et le petit chiot pressa sa tête contre sa main pour en avoir encore plus de la part d'Hermione. Gallagher changea d'avis et s'appuya contre les jambes de Drago, se tenant sur deux pattes, suppliant l'attention de son maître. Drago lui caressa alors les oreilles et sourit à Hermione.

"Hé, Gallagher, tu veux être le centre d'attention, n'est-ce pas ?" lui demanda Drago alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Le choit le lécha. "Ah, c'est dégoutant."

Drago se nettoya le visage avec sa main et s'essuya sur son jean pour enlever la bave de son chien. Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui offrit sa main maintenant qu'elle était propre. "Ça te dit d'aller te balader ?"

"Bien sûr, laisse-moi aller chercher la laisse de Gallagher." lui répondit Hermione, s'en allant pour aller chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin pour aller au village.

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Donnez-moi vite vos avis ! Ils comptent vraiment beaucoup pour moi alors n'hésitez pas !^^ Sachez déjà que je vais arrêter de poster après le 7**__**ème**__** et dernier chapitre de cette fic pour me consacrer aux exams qui vont bientôt arriver alors ne vous attendez pas à des nouvelles des moi avant mis voir fin juin ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Tuti-Fruity.**_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Je T’Appartiendrai Pour Tou

_**Pairing _ Drago/Hermione**_

_**Genre _ Drame/Romance**_

_**Rating _ T**_

_**Disclamer _ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling.**_

_**Résumé _ Cela fait maintenant quatorze ans que la guerre est terminée, Hermione est bien décidée à retrouver le père de son fils, Aeolius. Le seul problème c'est est-ce que Drago les acceptera ou peut être aura-t-il changé depuis leur dernière rencontre ...?**_

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Coucou ! Tout d'abord je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour toutes les reviews que vous avez postées depuis le début ce cette aventure ! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous ai plus au point de ne pas l'avoir lâchée du début à la fin, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il en laissera plus d'un totalement perplexe mais je ne dis rien, à vous de juger par vous-même !lol**_

_**Je voulais également remercier Morgane, ma béta qui m'a soutenu et beaucoup aidée tout le long de cette aventure ! En tout cas merci beaucoup et j'espère retravailler avec toi très bientôt !lol**_

_**Et un énorme merci à Mazakai pour son accord.**_

_**NOte de la béta _ Salut!! Et voilà, déjà le dernier chapitre. Le moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé!! Ce chapitre pourrait bien vous étonner!... Prenez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à le relire!! Comme pour les précédents chapitres, laissez votre avis!!**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**_

_**Bisous, petitlutin**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

**Héritier**

**Chapitre 7: Je T'Appartiendrai Pour Toujours**

Hermione tournait devant un large miroir, s'admirant dans sa robe couleur crème. Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour…aujourd'hui elle allait se marier. Drago lui avait finalement demandé de l'épouser la nuit de ses trente-quatre ans, et bien sûr, Hermione avait accepté. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir avoir le mariage qu'ils méritaient après toutes ces années. En plus de cela, Aeo venait juste d'être diplômé de Poudlard avec les honneurs, au même titre que Riley Potter, et ils allaient tous deux commencer des études pour devenir médicomage.

Narcissa avait tout pris en charge, clamant qu'elle préparerait tout toute seule. Hermione n'avait pas pu s'y opposer. La mère de Drago s'était surpassée, et Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu s'occuper de tout en seulement deux mois. La seule chose que Narcissa avait laissé faire à Hermione était le choix de sa robe de mariée, enfin, elle avait quand même emmené Hermione dans le magasin de l'une de ses amies à Paris et l'avait laissée choisir, puis Narcissa avait sorti son porte-monnaie pour payer sans qu'Hermione ne puisse protester.

Et alors qu'elle se tenait devant le miroir, elle sourit, puis fût surprise par la beauté qu'elle dégageait. Sa robe était absolument étourdissante; c'était une robe de l'ancien temps avec un léger licol délicat qui traversait toute la robe et qui commençait à l'arrière de son cou. Ses cheveux étaient lisses mais un peu bouffants vers le bas de sa tête, et le reste de ses cheveux avait été tiré dans une queue-de-cheval qui était déposée sur son épaule gauche. Narcissa lui avait également donné une tiare en or blanc, une paire de boucles d'oreilles composée de perles et le bracelet qui allait avec. Hermione trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à la reine des fées et était impatiente de voir la tête de Drago quand elle marcherait vers l'autel. Elvira entra dans la pièce, vêtue d'une robe couleur émeraude. Derrière elle, se tenait Aeolius. Il avait l'air heureux et quand il vit sa mère, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un franc sourire.

"Maman, tu es ravissante, papa ne va pas en revenir quand il te verra." lui dit-il alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle pour l'enlacer. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte. Elle le repoussa gentiment et un petit sourire apparût sur son visage. "Tu le penses vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle. Aeo acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête très rapide et lui donna une bise sur la joue, avant de s'éloigner des bras de sa mère.

"Oncle Harry sera bientôt là. Comme ça, nous pourrons prendre une photo, et ensuite la cérémonie pourra commencer." lui dit Aeo tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Hermione acquiesça et se dirigea vers Elvira et Narcissa pour les retouches de dernière minute. Comme Aeo l'avait dit, Harry se montra quelques minutes plus tard pour que le photographe puisse prendre ce qui, pour Hermione, sembla être une centaine de photos. Finalement, tout le monde quitta peu à peu la chambre, où la mariée se préparait, pour ensuite entrer dans le jardin du manoir Malfoy. Blaise les attendait à la porte, et dès qu'ils arrivèrent, il prit place avec Elvira, suivis par la fille d'Harry, Lily, chargée des fleurs, et ensuite Aeolius, qui lui était chargé d'apporter les alliances et qui était aussi l'un des témoins, accompagné de Narcissa, qui le tenait par les épaules. Juste derrière lui, se tenaient Harry et Hermione; Celle-ci avait demandé à son meilleur ami de la conduire jusqu'à l'autel en plus de son rôle de «demoiselle d'honneur» (rôle qui avait valu à Harry plus d'une moquerie depuis le jour où les invités du mariage avaient découverts le choix d'Hermione).

Finalement, les portes du jardin s'ouvrirent sur les premières notes d'une chanson de Nina Rota qui s'intitulait "Love Theme from Romeo and Juliet" interprété par Rieu lui-même. Blaise et Elvira commencèrent à marcher vers l'allée, et trente secondes plus tard, Lily commença à avancer vers eux alors qu'elle lançait des pétales blancs à travers toute l'allée. Aeo et Narcissa suivirent la petite fille quelques secondes plus tard, et finalement, ce fût au tour d'Harry et d'Hermione.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et regarda dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry. Il l'enlaça rapidement et plaça un léger baiser sur sa joue. "On y est Mione. Je suis tellement fier de toi." murmura-t-il alors qu'il la relâchait et qu'il regardait dans ses yeux chocolat. . "Je t'aime, petite sœur.".

"Oh, Harry !" pleura doucement Hermione alors qu'elle enlaçait avec force son meilleur ami et frère de cœur dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment, puis ils entendirent leur musique, signe que c'était leur tour. Ils entrèrent alors dans l'arène vers le passé, le présent et le future d'Hermione.

Les invites se levèrent un à un alors qu'Hermione faisait son entrée, mais elle ne le remarqua même pas parce que ses yeux étaient solidement encrés dans ceux de l'homme qui se trouvait tout au bout de l'allée centrale. Habillé d'un smoking blanc, Drago ressemblait de très près à un ange d'après Hermione Il avait laissé ses cheveux entourer son visage et pendre sur ses épaules. C'était sans aucun doute l'œuvre de Narcissa. Il était parfait, absolument parfait. Harry fût obligé de lui maintenir légèrement le dos pour qu'elle puisse marcher bien droit alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à la fin de l'allée.

Finalement, après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité pour Hermione, ils arrivèrent à l'autel, où Drago et les représentants du Ministère les attendaient. La musique disparût et les invités s'assirent à nouveau, tandis que la cérémonie officielle commençait.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage de Draconius Lucius Malfoy et d'Hermione Jane Granger. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il se manifeste maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais." Tous les invités retinrent leurs respirations pendant environ quinze secondes, avant que le représentant du Ministère ne reprenne. "Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'amour que se portent Hermione et Draconius, pour donner une reconnaissance sociale à leur décision de ne faire plus qu'un et de s'accepter complètement, d'apprendre à s'aider et se comprendre, construire une famille, et ensemble, de traverser les moments difficiles que la vie apporte parfois. Avant la lecture des vœux, qui donne cet homme à cette femme aujourd'hui?"

Aeolius et Harry s'avancèrent tous les deux, et ce dernier déclara : "Son fils, Aeolius et moi-même, son frère de cœur, nous nous y engageons." Le représentant du Ministère hocha la tête, et Harry et Aeolius embrassèrent tous les deux Hermione sur la joue avant de prendre leur place dans l'assemblée. Alors, Hermione monta les quelques marches pour se tenir près de Drago juste devant l'autel. Avant que le représentant ne recommence à parler, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago et articula "Draconius" avec un petit rire, auquel le blond répondit en levant les yeux d'exaspération et en haussant les épaules.

"Draconius Lucius Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre Hermione Jane Granger comme légitime épouse? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie? Et de lui être totalement fidèle? Aussi longtemps que vous vivrez ?"

Drago chuchota : "Je le veux."

"Et vous, Hermione Jane Granger, souhaitez-vous prendre Draconius Lucius Malfoy comme légitime époux? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie? Et de lui être totalement fidèle? Aussi longtemps que vous vivrez?"

Et de la même façon que Drago, Hermione répondit "Je le veux."

"Maintenant, puis-je avoir les alliances ?" Aeolius se leva pour se diriger vers l'autel et donna au représentant du Ministère les bagues que ses parents avaient choisies. "Les alliances sont le symbole de l'éternité. C'est un serment magique qui unit deux cœurs pour toujours. Et maintenant, Draconius, vous pouvez placer la bague sur le doigt de votre future femme."

Drago prit la bague que lui tendait le représentant et se tourna vers Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que je dois te promettre, Hermione ? A part d'être la seule femme que j'aimerai toute ma vie, de rester à tes côtés, de t'écouter quand tu parles, de te réconforter quand tu pleures et de joindre mon rire au tien. Alors, avec cet anneau, je partage tout ce que j'ai avec toi. Cet anneau est le signe qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour toujours, je te soutiendrai dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare." Il glissa la bague en or blanc sur le doigt d'Hermione juste à coté de sa bague de fiançailles et l'embrassa une fois qu'elle fût bien en place, ses yeux n'ayant jamais quittés ceux d'Hermione.

"Et maintenant Hermione vous pouvez placer la bague sur le doigt de votre futur mari."

Hermione prit la bague qu'elle avait choisie pour Drago, et se tourna vers lui avec des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. "Draconius, je te donne tout ce que je suis et tout ce que je vais devenir. C'est la promesse que je te fais: je t'offre de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Alors, avec cet anneau, je partage tout ce que j'ai avec toi. Cet anneau est le signe qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour toujours, je te supporterai dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare." Hermione glissa l'anneau sur le doigt de Drago et l'embrassa comme il l'avait fait.

"Maintenant que vous avez échangé les anneaux, vous devez toujours vous rappeler, Hermione et Draconius, que même pendant les temps durs, peu importe à quel point ce sera difficile, l'amour se doit d'être patient. Ce n'est pas de l'envie, ça n'a pas de prix, ce n'est pas de la fierté, ce n'est pas grossier. L'amour n'est pas mauvais, mais il est au contraire le reflet de la vérité. Il protège toujours, il fait toujours confiance, il fait toujours espérer et il nous préserve toujours. Rappelez-vous de ces mots quand tout semblera perdu." Hermione et Drago hochèrent tous deux la tête pour montrer leur consentement, et une vague d'applaudissements se fit entendre. "C'est pourquoi le mariage sorcier existe. Ne permettez à personne de se mettre entre vous. Puisque Draconius et Hermione ont tous deux consenti à prêter le Serment Inviolable, comme ils ont des témoins devant le Ministère de la Magie et devant cette assemblée, qu'ils se sont promis l'un à l'autre, et ont déclaré les mêmes phrases avant de recevoir leur bague, par leurs mains liées ; par le pouvoir qui m'a été conféré par le Ministère de la Magie, je vous déclare maintenant officiellement mari et femme. Draconius, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Drago attira Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle enroula alors ses bras autour de ses épaules, et répondit à son baiser avec la même ferveur. Finalement, quand ils manquèrent tous les deux d'oxygène, Drago se dégagea d'Hermione tout en la regardant dans les yeux, puis ils se tournèrent vers les invités, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter pour la toute première fois Monsieur et Madame Draconius Malfoy!"

Les invités applaudirent, alors qu'Hermione et Drago remontaient l'allée vers la sortie sous une pluie de pétales de roses qui semblaient tomber du ciel. Une fois sortis de la salle, Drago porta Hermione dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers une salle adjacente. Arrivés à la porte de celle-ci, il la fit tournoyer joyeusement, et elle se mit à rire face à cet élan de bonheur. Finalement, il la fit s'asseoir et la regarda avec des yeux emplis d'amour. Lentement, il pencha la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tender baiser, pas comme celui qu'ils avaient échangé à la fin de la cérémonie. Ce baiser était plus lent, alors que l'autre avait été plus passionné; il montrait tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Finalement, Drago se détacha et posa son front contre celui d'Hermione, les yeux clos. Il soupira de soulagement et laissa la présence d'Hermione l'envahir.

"Dis-moi ce qui t'ennuie, chéri." chuchota Hermione, tout en regardant le visage fatigué de son époux. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de son bras, dans une caresse qu'elle espérait apaisante, et il l'enlaça en plaçant sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione et en prenant une grande inspiration pour que son odeur l'envahisse. Elle continua sa caresse tout en attendant que son mari lui réponde.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes mariés, ça semble trop beau pour être vrai. Oh Mione, mon Hermione, je t'aime tellement! J'ai peur qu'un homme ne puisse ressentir autant de bonheur sans être en train de rêver." chuchota Drago tout en approfondissant son étreinte. "Je dois certainement rêver parce que tu ne pourrais jamais aimer un homme tel que moi. Tu es la plus brillante des lumières; quant à moi, j'ai été touché par la plus sombre des ombres…" Hermione se recula et posa un de ses doigts sur les lèvres de son mari en signe de silence.

"Mon amour, ça n'a aucun sens. 'Nuto sententia astrum es incendia, nuto sol solis doth permoveo, nuto verum futurus a liar, tamen nunquam nuto meus diligo.' (Hamlet, Acte II, Scène II)" Hermione récita cette citation en latin, sachant très bien que Drago la comprendrait. Elle avait toujours son doigt sur la bouche de Drago. "Je t'aime profondément, et jusqu'au jour où je mourrai, je veux que tu saches que…" Elle plaça un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et l'enlaça doucement. Mais comme dans tout bon moment, ils furent interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Narcissa, Aeo, Harry, Blaise et Elvira.

"D'accord, les invités sont tous assis, que la réception commence !" les informa Narcissa pour qu'ils s'assoient à leur place. Rapidement, Blaise et Elvira entrèrent dans la salle de bal, suivis de près par Aeo, Narcissa et Harry, qui entrèrent ensemble. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et Drago et Hermione attendirent leur signal. Ils entendirent la voix d'Harry à travers la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, et le couple s'avança dans la salle sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Le dîner qui suivit se passa sans problème. Rieu et le petit orchestre avaient joué pendant tout le début de la réception, puis quand les toasts furent portés, Hermione et Drago s'étaient avancés vers le centre de la piste de danse. La chanson s'ouvrait sur des notes de piano, sonnant étrangement comme un jukebox, et Harry (à la surprise de tous) alluma son micro et commença à chanter.

I close my eyes

And there, in the shadow, I see your light

You come to me out of my dreams across

The night

Lentement et avec amour, Drago emmena Hermione sur la piste de danse. Ils virevoltaient avec grâce devant l'assemblée, et Drago soupçonnait sa mère de pleurer parce qu'il avait vu des larmes dans ses yeux alors qu'ils s'étaient avancés vers la piste. Drago avait lui-même choisi la chanson de leur première danse, et il espérait qu'Hermione verrait le message derrière les paroles de sa chanson préférée.

You take my hand

Though there may be so many stars away

I know that our spirits and souls are one

We've circled the moon and we've touched the sun

So here we'll stay

Hermione écoutait sa chanson favorite alors qu'elle tournait sur la piste dans les bras de son mari. Drago lui avait demandé s'il pouvait choisir leur première chanson et elle s'était attendue à une valse, sorte de tradition chez les Sang-Pur, mais à son plus grand étonnement, il avait choisi une chanson Moldue, qui plaisait à Hermione.

For always, forever

Beyond here and onto eternity

For always, forever

Drago chanta doucement le refrain au creux de l'oreille d'Hermione alors qu'ils tournoyaient sur la piste de danse. Sa voix calme et suave donna des frissons à Hermione le long de son échine, et elle eut une nouvelle fois la preuve qu'elle avait fait le bon choix de vouloir retrouver cet homme incroyable.

For us there's no time and no space

No barrier love won't erase

Wherever you go

I still know in my heart

You will be with me

Hermione semblait faite pour être dans ses bras. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'une femme aussi merveilleuse qu'elle veuille être avec un homme avec un passé tel que le sien. Pourtant, ils étaient en train de danser à leur mariage, fous d'amour l'un pour l'autre, et ni la guerre, ni la distance n'avaient pu les séparer. Drago n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir une aussi belle femme pour le reste de sa vie.

From this day oh I'm certain that I'll never be alone

I know what my heart must have always known

That love has a power that's all its own

Harry regardait le couple qui glissait littéralement sur la piste de danse avec une telle élégance que cela semblait presque irréel. Hermione ressemblait à une déesse et Drago à un roi dans son costume de marié ivoire et or. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils étaient en couple; jamais il n'aurait cru voir Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger ensemble, amoureux et surtout mariés. Mais ils vivaient dans un monde magique où l'impossible devenait possible.

And for always, forever

Now we can fly

And for always and always

We will go on beyond goodbye

Narcissa regarda son fils et sa belle-fille danser l'un contre l'autre, et sentit un point bizarre dans sa poitrine, qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Lucius lui manquait, même maintenant, elle l'aimait encore malgré ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre précédant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait été un bon mari et même un bon père pendant la première guerre, protégeant sa famille contre tous, mais quelque chose avait changé au cours de la seconde. Le vieux Lucius lui manquait; A leur mariage, ils s'étaient regardés exactement comme Hermione et Drago se regardaient à présent. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'un sourire gracieux apparût sur son visage. Elle était contente que Drago ait enfin trouvé le bonheur après toutes ces années.

For always, forever

Beyond here and onto eternity

For always and ever

You'll be a part of me

Alors qu'Harry attaquait le dernier couplet, Drago pencha Hermione vers le sol, et quand la musique monta en crescendo, il la fit se retourner pour qu'elle se retrouve contre son torse, dos à lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, puis la berça dans une douce valse.

And for always, forever

A thousand tomorrows may cross the sky

And for always and always

We will go on beyond goodbye

~*~

Personne n'avait remarqué le long visage les regardant de la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur de la salle de réception. La souffrance émanait de tout son être alors qu'il regardait l'heureux couple se fixer amoureusement. Personne n'avait remarqué que son bonheur n'était qu'une couverture, et que ses yeux étaient emplis de colère et non de joie pour ce couple. Il s'était sentit trahi par la seule personne qu'il avait ardemment aimé durant toute sa vie. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire une chose pareille?

Il se tourna avec grâce pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire. Il marcha dans le jardin en silence et se dirigea vers la vieille fontaine où ils avaient décidé de se retrouver.

Il était assis là, sur un banc, l'attendant juste à coté de la fontaine, deux sacs à ses pieds. Il marcha jusqu'au banc, prit en coupe le visage de l'autre homme, et scella leurs lèvres avec affection. Tout en se reculant, il sourit réellement pour la toute première fois ce soir-là. Il aida l'autre homme à se lever du banc et ramassa les deux sacs.

"Il est temps de partir."

"Es-tu sûr?"

"Oui, il est temps de montrer au monde que nous reprenons les affaires. Et puis, je veux être avec toi. Rester à tes côtés, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu ces deux dernières années."

"Je t'appartiendrai aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Ne te méprends pas, je supporte ta cause à cent pour cent et je crois en la vision que toi et ton grand-père aviez et avez encore aujourd'hui, mais je veux être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment."

"C'est ce que je veux. Mon père a fait le mauvais choix, mais mon grand père avait raison, il n'était juste pas la bonne personne pour diriger les opérations. Je sais que ça va être dur et que nous allons devoir prendre des décisions difficiles, mais ça en vaudra le coup à la fin."

"Alors très bien, je m'assurais seulement que c'était bien ce que tu voulais. Allons-nous en d'ici, ils attendent un signe de notre part."

"C'est ce que je veux. Ils pensent tous que le Mage Noir était mauvais, mais ils n'ont encore rien vu de ce dont nous sommes capables. Pro infinitioiunctus per obscurum, porro ago atrummaiestasquisnamsceptrum per obscurum."

"Pro infinitiomeus diligo."

Avec un dernier regard vers la vie qu'il avait connue autrefois, Aeo tourna le dos à sa famille, à ses amis et serra la main de son fiancé. Il allait mettre aux pieds de Riley son nouveau monde, et personne ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Ils seraient unis pour toujours.

Iunctus per obscurum, pro infinitio.

~*~ FIN~*~

**Re-NOte de l'auteur _ **** Alors ? Pas trop secoué ça va ? Je n'ai pas perdu de lecteur en route ? En tout cas j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dérouté par ce qui vous venez de lire mais je pense que l'auteur à voulu faire une fin sur une ouverture pour pouvoir reprendre l'histoire donc attendez-vous à une suite. En tout cas mon travail s'arrête là et je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir fait partagé cette petite histoire et à très bientôt (moi de juin normalement) pour une histoire qui je l'espère va beaucoup vous plaire ! Encore merci pour toutes les review postées pour toutes les fic en alerts et les fics en favoris ! J'espère revenir très bientôt !**

**Bisous.**

**Tuti-Fruity.**


End file.
